


To walk on earth

by flo_rian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "This is a private property", AU, Angel Magic, Bite, Canon Compliant, Claudia Stilinski's feel, Derek entrance, Fallen Angel, Family Loss, M/M, No 3b, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter isn't the bad guy, Scott want's Derek to go to jail, Stiles angel of Sacrifice, Stiles keeps more and more secrets, Stiles knows more than he should but can't say a thing, Stiles struggle with his secrets, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Wolfsbane, and my imagination, and supernatural, episode rewrite, fallen angel!stiles, inspired by the saga Blue Blood, mention of Angel's mojo, mention of Hale fire, mention of lost sword, only a part of 3A, werewolves enter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flo_rian/pseuds/flo_rian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallen angel Stiles can't stand to stay in the Underworld any longer after thousands of year watching the earth and longing for it after being banned of heaven and earth. That's why he used some magic to go on earth and live as a human... Well, as a fallen angel into a human body.</p><p>How could he even have hoped for a normal life with this fact? Well, even fallen angel can't predict where they're going to reborn and can't presage werewolves pack throw on their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea yesterday night and I started writing tonight after brainstorming with a friend about the plot and stuff.  
> I'm inspired by Teen Wolf obviously but all the fallen angel thing is a mix between the sage Blue Blood from Melissa de la Cruz (for the name and the symbolism of each angel, not for the vampire part) and from Supernatural and my imagination.
> 
> English isn't my first language and I didn't find a beta before posting it, so if you find some mistake, please tell me and I will correct it, if you want to become my beta or just talk about it, don't hesitate!
> 
> I hope my english isn't too bad, i read most of the fic in english but there is a difference between reading it and writing it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Some of them has been created with light, once God decided to create it, but with light came its contrary, the dark matter and with it God made other angels, darker of skin and most of them weren't as happy as the light one, for century they used to bring the wrath of heaven on the human race, while the angel made of light were only watching and sometime caring for some specific human. 

Well, all of that went to shit when God went away and stopped caring for his children, the angels as the human lost their father this day, and it's been centuries since any of them saw him. And with his absence the differences between angels created a gap between them, letting Lucifer, angel made of light and of Light making his way under the dark angels and bringing them to way of war to take control of heaven, before being sent under the earth by: Gabriel, Michael and Raphael, the archangels and their army, and favorites of god.

Stiles was one the angels sent under the earth, one that people call demons now but who are only resentful and fallen angels who lost their father and let themselves being manipulate by Lucifer, who became king of the underworld... Well, before the twins Azrael and Abaddon, angels of Death and Destruction, took their chances with him and did bring him on his knees, it what has been told to all them anyway, only the twins, Lucifer and some other angels were present and saw their king being beheaded, before the twins burned the corpse and put the head in front of Lucifer castle who became theirs.

Now, Stiles is thousands of years old, and lived under Azrael and her brother kingdom for centuries and is bored as hell... Pun non intended.  
Contrary to popular belief Lucifer didn't create hell, the twins did, each angel had a role, and with king and queen being angel of Death and Destruction, the underworld couldn't end well, after centuries under Lucifer and his love and longing for heaven and god, the new regime was quite unsettling, but it was adapt or die, the new heads of the Underworld aren't here for shit and giggles, they want to bring hell on earth and heaven, and most angels who followed Lucifer were resentful enough of Heaven to now follow the twins.

Now, Stiles, angel of Sacrifice, made of dark matter, adapted, and followed the new leadership like the good angel he is. Until now…

Stiles wasn’t the first angel born, nor the second, and even not the hundredth, he’s got tons of older brothers and sisters and is close to none of them. Even in heaven he really never been interested in angels business, his head was more turned to earth where he’s been the witness of dinosaurs, with which he had quite a blast playing with, and then came the era of human race and he witness the rise and fall of many kingdoms and empires, some he liked, some he hated. And he was always willing to go on earth seeing the people who sacrificed themselves or been sacrificed in the name of others. It’s been is role for ever now, every angel represent something, and deal with it. Stiles has been made the angel of sacrifice, nothing light or happy like Gabriel, archangel of Victory, or dark like Azrael, angel of Death, but it’s his role, gave by God when he made him, and his powers, his life has always been around it.

The angel always loved being on earth, meeting all the spirit of his proteges granting some of them the afterlife, cursing others, giving some a new life Such were his occupations, until he was banned from heaven and ran to the Underworld with the others  
Stiles still watch earth, but from under it now, and for centuries he watched kingdoms and empire rise and fall, just like in heaven. Until he stopped.  
For years he stopped watching the earth and went around the Underworld, for years he met others angel, none of them as fan of the humans as Stiles was, most of them jealous of them for being the favorite creation of God. 

During his travels around the Underworld, Stiles met Salmael, the first angel born by the dark matter, angel of Witchcraft and then everything in Stiles life finally changed.  
For the first time Stiles met someone who just like him, watched the human and missed the days when they were able to walk on earth, but contrary to Stiles, Salmael still walk among the humans some time, using witchcraft and angel magic to leave the Underworld, which was forbidden by Lucifer and then by the twins for millennium now. It took nearly five hundreds year to Stiles to learn the spell who could bring him on Earth without going through the Underworld Gates, keep by the twins guard dogs, but along the way Stiles learned that he couldn’t stay on earth as long as he wished, the fallen angels couldn’t stay more than seven consecutive days on earth before being sent back to the Underworld.  
It took both of their knowledge and power and nearly a hundred more years before Stiles stumble on a spell, which would bind him to a human body instead of only possess him like other angels tended to do when they were going on earth, the body will be totally under his will and his until he dies. He would lose a lot of his angel power, except the one who only him possessed on the sacrificed, and lose his wings too, keeping only a bit of his true power and his sword, gave by Gabriel, thousands of years ago, just like any other angels who were first and foremost God’s warrior.

But the sacrifice was not that much to worry Stiles, and then he took upon himself to bring all the ingredients together, some of them were on earth and for that he used the spell he learned with Salmael. The ingredients and the spells took him thirty more years to be complete. The only ingredient who really took all the time was the search for a phoenix egg , the last one have been seen by some humans five hundred years ago and he took forever and a half for Stiles to find him. On earth he took bones of a dead child born, to be sure that he would not take the place of a healthy child but instead go to a dead unborn baby which he would became and avoid the hurt to the family.

Most of the other ingredients were quite common in witchcraft and didn’t need any special treatment from Stiles. After he brought all the ingredients together Stiles looked once more on earth, looking for the place where he would reborn in a human body. He looked a long time everywhere before choosing the new continent as the old European said centuries back, a place where he never went, being banned from earth way before the United States of Americas was appealing, therefore he choose this country and a place close to the sea he always loved, lot of people where sacrificed in the waters of the sea back in the days, and it always gave him some melancholia to watch the water come and go. So he choose California, because, why not? It was sunny and the ocean licked all the state, he could be anywhere in it and still be only a few hours away from the sea.

The only thing he couldn’t choose was the family where he’d be send to, but that part was actually the most exciting. Even if the family he was send to was an awful one, he still will have powers, which he will only be able to use at least five years after his birth, but still, he could obliterate his parents if they were that bad and carry his life as he wished.  
Stiles close the magical window he opened to watch earth before taking a big breath and beginning to sing.

 

*********************************************

 

It’s been four hours, twenty-three minutes and a few seconds since Deputy John Stilinski started pacing the hall outside the labor room of the maternity floor where Claudia Stilinski is giving birth to their first born. Only thing weren’t as easy as they should be and the nurse asked nicely but firmly the deputy to leave the room when he started panicking because his wife was too shite and exhausted and the nurses where talking among each other about something they didn’t want to share with him.  
That’s why he is now on his seventh coffee of the day, bouncing from a side to the other in the hall, waiting for the nurse to come get him.

He was about to finish his coffee when he heard one of the nurse talks:

“Doctor! You should come see this.”

Dread fall upon the police officer before he stormed inside the room to see the two nurses and the doctor looking between his wife legs and sharing a look.

“Listen, Mrs. Stilinski, I want you to stop pushing now, we’re going in by cesarean!” pressed the doctor.

“What?!? What’s going on?” 

“It’s ok sir, calm down, it appears that the cordon is around your son neck, so you wife must stop to push before something irremediable happens to your son, I’m going to open  
your wife to get your son out as soon as I can, I need you both to calm down!”

John put his hand on his wife hair and whispered:

“It’s ok Claudia, it’s gonna be ok you’ll see! He’s a little fighter already; he’s a Stilinski, uh! Just breathe with me, please Claudia, calm down…”

The frantic breath of his wife quieted slowly before she let a long breath escape, she locked her eyes into her doctor’s:

“Just please, take care of my son… If it’s him or me, I want to save him ok? Please…” 

“Shhhh, it’s ok honey, everything’s gonna be ok”, tried to reassured the deputy.

During their conversation, the doctor and nurses started to prepare Claudia for the cesarean, the doctor worked fast and neatly, he put his hand carefully into Claudia’s belly before bringing a little form out and cutting the cordon quickly. The silent was deafening into the room, the baby was as silent as death and almost as blue as if he was in ice water for hours. The doctor rushed to a work station for new born placed in the worm and began to work on the baby body, bringing a little respirator on his mouth and massaging his chest to start his heart again...

John and Claudia couldn’t stop staring at the doctor back, waiting, the heart almost broken, to hear their son cries, but nothing came, the only noises in the room where the different machines working and the nurses running around Claudia to close her lower body and fill the IV on her arm with new medicine to help the recovery of the operation.  
The silent was almost choking the married couple when the bed where Claudia began to shake, and with it the window and the door, after the deafening silent, the noises caused by all the furniture, and object trembling was almost making the ears of everybody in the room bleeding. The shaking stopped abruptly before the windows of the room exploded inward with all the other windows of the floor, causing the emergency alarm to go off, and then all the light came off during half a second, stopping with it all the machine of the room, and only then Wlodzislaw “Stiles” Stilinski began to cry, loosing slowly his blue-ish skin color to a more natural pink one.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts his new life as human and member of the Stilinski family, not everything goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god !!! You're all amazing people !!! I had great return for the prologue, I'm very happy that people liked it and encouraged me to continue this story, that means a lot to me.
> 
> I really hope that you'll love this chapter as well. I wasn't sure if I should make it longer but the moment I ended it make sens to me so, I hope it's ok.
> 
> This chapter is unbeta'ed as well, and i wrote it at 2AM, so if you see mistakes, please tell me. I repeat, English is not my first language so I know I'll do some , hopefully not too much. I want you to enjoy the story, not becoming blind.
> 
> Here come the chapter :)

Stiles had to wait almost five years before his memories of his angel’s life came back to him, and with it, his powers. He realized then that during the fall, well the rise actually, he was in the Underworld so he rose from it to earth, but anyway, during the rise, he lost his sword. His beautiful and powerful sword, the gift of an archangel thousands of years ago, lost somewhere on human lands. No humans could use it; obviously, any man who would try will simply burn from the inside out. But the sword was a symbol of Stiles power, and with it gone and him being bond to a human body, his powers were fairly diminished. 

He was still an angel, and with that, could still raise hell on humans with the powers he still had, but against other supernatural creatures, he would have to struggle to defend his life a little more.

Fortunately, when his memories came back he realized how lucky he was, and didn’t find any reason to obliterate his family, actually, the five years of his life as a pure human boy created a strong bond to his humans parents.

The Stilinskis was an incredible family, always patient and loving toward Wlodzislaw, even when he acted hyper with all the energy stocked into his body, energy he understood now was his angel part needing some release and freedom into his own body.  
Now that Stiles was, well, Stiles again, he could appreciate even more the family where he fell, and couldn’t stop the sadness that without his presence, this family would have lost the baby. It’s this sadness who brought Stiles to swear to himself to be the best son he could be to his parents, and be a perfect model of human being, even though he wasn’t even human.

This oath to himself was quite a big deal for Stiles, you see, he’s always been fascinated by humans, but he never really liked them, a very few of angels liked humans actually, it was more like someone watching hives or ants living and being fascinated by the brevity of human life while those same human tried to raise the most magnificent things possible in the less of time. But Stiles truly loved his parents, and that’s why it totally destroyed him when he learned that his mother, Claudia, was sick.  
It was quite a shocker that Stiles didn’t see that coming, prophesy wasn’t his thing but most angel can feel disease, can feel the body dying slowly, and most of them can heal a wounded or dying body. Except, his mother illness was about her minds, her brain was still a part of her body and thus could be cure, but her mind was slowly drifting apart and it wasn’t in the realm of Stiles power to cure her, maybe if he had all his powers or if his mother suddenly sacrifice herself for somebody or something, the sacrificed being Stiles prerogative, but nothing alike happened to Claudia. 

One thing came from all this experience though, he learned that humans could see what he really was in some particular situation, things he only heard about centuries ago were finally proven to him, and fortunately his family didn’t pay attention to the supernatural at the time.

His mother had just been admitted at the hospital, every doctors or nurses going to see Claudia had a grim expression which were too well read by Stiles, nobody in the hospital were confidant about Claudia's chances. He thought someday to use some of his powers to try to reach other supernatural creature to come to Beacon Hills but a few days ago he was met with the sight of some hunters girl in the city and most of creature Stiles could summon and bend to his will would be on the hunter list of thing to put down on sight.

Stiles was alone with his mother most of the time, his father being half on the way to being Sheriff, the election being the following month, had a lot to do and couldn’t bear to see his wife in this state during long period of time. His mother was asleep when he wandered in the halls of the hospital, letting his feet caring him away from the sadness of Claudia’s room where a feeling of death was starting to grow. Stiles came upon the ER and kept walking, coming to the aftercare room where people were staying after a heavy surgery. Stiles always was a curious angel, but being human only made his curiosity grow, that’s why he raised his hand to the handle and opened the door of the service. His little feet carried him across the halls before he came head to thigh with a man standing with a pair of crutches, he raised his head and met the wide and panicked eyes of the man. 

“What… what… “ stuttered the man, taking a step away from the angel, letting one of his crutches fall, “What are you?” he blurted suddenly, his eyes frantically roaming the child form.

Stiles take a step away from the man, raising his left hand in front of him like a shield to the man apparent madness.

“Are they… Are they wings? Why do you have wings? What is it? Am I dying? Are you the angel of death?”

The man’s breath started to come short and erratic, his hand crushing his patient scrub on his heart level. Stiles looked the man, frozen on his spot, unable to stop staring to this human who could see his true self behind the boy body he wore. That’s when he remembered the old tale said by other angels. 

The world of mankind and the supernatural world were only separated by a thin veil, most of creature had true human form, like werewolves, vampires, succubus and a lot more, but others needed human vessel, even if they were bind to it, like angels, astral creatures, djinns, some fairies and others. But the veil could be bent or became thinner for some people. You see, when someone die, the veil just stop acting for him, why stopping him to see the true state of the world if this person is dead? That’s why people who died and had some times as a spirit, a thing that not every human could become; the people could be able to see through the veil once came back from the death. This was a short thing, only a couple of days before the veil started to work on the person once more. But it was enough time for them to see something they shouldn't witness.

And in a hospital, how many people died each day? How many of them came back thanks to human technology? And how many of them became a spirit even for only five seconds before coming back with this particular ability? 

While the man continued to scream bloody murder in the hall, alerting every nurses of the area, Stiles ran as fast as his short leg could lead him, boosting them with some angel's magic, and burst on the other side of the aftercare door a few seconds after. He only slightly slowed his running before coming back to his mother room, which he didn’t leave not even once every time he came back to the hospital.

As an angel, Stiles always was fascinated by the fact of loss, angels and God being immortals, the only dead angels that Stiles knew were the one who died during the angel war, and even the loss of all those angels never phased him, angels weren’t particularly sentimental, most of them didn’t really have any emotions actually, most like good little soldier, listening to their superiors and generals.

But as an angel-human bound to this family, the loss of his mother, a thing he never experienced as an angel, was unbearable.

John Stilinski was on the field when the machines working on Claudia became crazy and bipping quickly, alerting the staff of an emergency in Claudia’s room. She died for almost three agonizing minutes, before her heart started again. The adrenaline pumped in her body saved her from the unconsciousness she should suffer after such a trauma. The doctor exchange a long and sad glance with one of the nurse before putting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, who was until now waiting in one of the corner of the room for everything to settle down. 

He finally came back to his mom side, watching her turning her head toward him, her eyes going wide before getting her soft usual look she reserved to her son.

“I always knew you were an angel Wlodzislaw, my little angel… Come here with me please…” 

Stiles realized that after being dead for a little while, she was able, just like the man weeks before, to see his true self, but instead of screaming like a lunatic, she only accepted it like she always knew what her son was, maybe it was because of her tiredness, maybe not, anyhow Stiles blessed this fact. He slowly climbed on her bed and settle on her side, his head tuck under her chin.

She raised her hand to pet his hair, while she started singing a polish lullaby. Stiles could feel the tiredness settle in his mother body, her voice low and light like a feather. He felt the presence of death growing in the room, after weeks of presence it was now almost suffocating the angel. He closed his eyes tight, listening to his mother singing, before she stopped progressively. 

“Hey, looks at me honey” she told him.

The boy closed his eyes tighter for a second before turning his head and to open them to see his mother soft gaze on him.

“You’re gonna be ok, you and your dad. You’re gonna be his angel, just like you where mine.” Her gaze was locked on his wings bound to one another in his back, tiedto his body and thus unable to spread. She was seeing his true self, his true body bound to this boy’s. 

“I’m sorry mom…” he whispered in return.

“For what sweetie?”

“To not be able to heal you, I’m so sorry…” he sobs, his head going on her chest, a single tear escaping his eye. 

“It’s ok, don’t worry about it.” She smiled at his hided head, before closing her eyes and resting her head on the hospital pillow. “It’s ok” she whispered.

Stiles was the only one in the room when the machine went off because her heart stopped once more. And even the advanced technology of mankind didn’t bring her back this time.

His dad arrived to the hospital twenty minutes after his wife death. He squeezed his son against his chest for a long while; both of them in Claudia’s room, her body had been displaced after John had let them take her away. For now, John was sobbing soundly against his son, his tears running away and falling on Stiles neck while his head was tucked in his father throat. Stiles didn’t let a single tear dropped in front of his father this day. John put that on the fact that a nine years old Stiles didn’t really understand what was happening, the truth was that Stiles was still processing the fact that he let even one tear already drop, a thing that he never did in thousands of years of existence. The bond created between him and his parents was something he never anticipated, and it was giving him the all human experience, even if he was in a situation he never asked to experience.

After a lot of time, John let finally Stiles go, and he went to the doctor in charge of his wife body to make some arrangements. That’s when Stiles met his first friend, Scott.

The other boy was on a bench in front of the nurse station, his shaggy hair flopping around his head while he was playing on his portable console. Stiles went to seat on the place next to the boy to wait for his father when the boy turned toward him:

“Hi! I’m Scott!” 

“I’m Wlodzislaw!”

The boy opened wide eyes to Stiles’ words. Stiles never had difficulties with his name, his mother and father didn’t have any either, but a lot of people never even tried to say his name and the few who actually did try rarely said it correctly. His both parents were from Slavic families and Stiles being an angel, language never was an issue for him. 

“You can call me Stiles if you want” he finally reassured the nearly panicked boy.

A huge grin nearly split Scott's face in two, before he asked the angel if he play any video games. A long conversation about it began between the two boys, they realized then that they weren’t on the same school, Beacon Hills having two elementary school. Their parents found them while they were talking. John smiled tightly to Scott’s mother who just got out of service.

“Hi Deputy Stilinski, I’m Scott’s mother, Melissa McCall” she presented herself with a soft smile even if he already met her when she was in Claudia’s service.

“Hi, I’m the father of the little troublemaker he’s talking to”

She let a little laugh escape before walking toward the two boys sitting on the bench.

“Hey boys, what are you doing?”

“Stiles is telling me that Batman is better than Superman! But I think Superman is better than Batman,” he answered before turning to the other boy “I could show you my figurines of Superman if you want”

“Yeah, that’d be awesome!!!”

“You could come eat tonight at my house!!! “ almost shrieked Scott, “Mom, can Stiles come eat at our place tonight, puh-leaaaaaase” begged the young boy, letting his big eyes shinned toward his mother, puppy eyes in full force.

“I don’t know Scott, you should ask his father, not me” she answered softly to her son.

The two boys turned their head toward John, eyes pleading.

“Ok, but not too long, Wlodzislaw, you need to rest too, the day’s been stressful…”

The boys screamed together before talking about all the games they could play at Scott’s.

Melissa turned toward the deputy:

“Are you sure? I mean, you could come another day, I know that today isn’t an easy day for any of you”

“Wlodzislaw needs the distraction; it would do some good to him. I don’t want him to be alone right now”

“Neither should you…” she trailed off “… So his name isn’t Stiles? I thought that what he said to Scott?”

“No, his true name is Wlodzislaw, but only the close family is really able to say it without any mistake, so he called himself Stiles for the ones who can’t say his name properly.”

“It’s an interesting nickname” 

The adults turned once again toward the two boys before leaving the hospital, the four of them. It was the last time that Stiles went into a hospital for seven years. Before even more things went to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still here? Not too disappointed I hope. I ended the chapter before the diner at the McCall's place because I see this chapter as a "Meet Stiles and his new life as a human" and the next part will be more "Meet Stiles and Scott : the friendship" or something along those lines.
> 
> Not too much mistakes I hope, if you see anything tell me, I want the reading to be a smooth as possible, same if something is confusing, I know I tend to do long sentences, I don't know if it's because of my first language or not.
> 
> The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.
> 
> In the meantime : May the the odds be ever in your favor !!!
> 
> P.S : someone can explain to me how to put my tumblr under the word "tumblr" like put the link in the note under a word ??? I saw authors do that but I don't know how they do it ...


	3. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here comes the new chapter.  
> God people, you're all amazing!!! The reviews and subscribing and kudos and everything!  
> I'm so happy that people like what I'm writing.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter has been beta read by the amazing Mr_ankles : http://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_ankles  
> And I'm so grateful for the amazing work on correcting me and sharing with me some plotline and ideas and everything.
> 
> Anyway, here the new chapter, I hope you'll like it ! 
> 
> Enjoy!

During the meal at the McCall's place, both boys decided to try to be in the same school. Stiles didn't have any friends in his school, so he decided to ask his father to go to Scott's.  
Even if the angel didn't fully understand the concept of friendship right now, he couldn't deny that something was sending him toward Scott, maybe it was the death of his mother, maybe not, in any case, Stiles wanted to see where this new found relationship would lead him.

It took him a week to convince his father about his school transfer. Actually, his father was quite happy that after nine years Stiles made finally a friend, even if he found him on his most tragic day so far. The arrangement was quickly made, and before anyone knew it, the two boys were sharing their school, their class, and all the time they could.  
In a way that new found friendship was quite a relief for both parents: Scott, while being a true puppy, hadn’t had many friends so far, his asthma and his mom schedule didn’t give him many chance to spend time to play outside with the other kids, and Stiles didn’t really like the little human with whom he was at school. Fortunately, even if Stiles quite enjoyed being outside, he always made sure that Scott was following and in shape to continue their mischiefs. In no time Stiles had been given an extra Ventolin in case Scott’s were failing, and the boys were doing at least too sleepover a week when the shift of their parents were permitting it.

At the same time, Stiles met Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, and Danny Mahealani. If he became fond of Scott with his first glance, it wasn’t the case with these three. Well, Danny was nice, but the other guy was a little bully cliché while the girl was just unaware and unwilling to be about the existence of Scott and Stiles. Anyway, the first glance of Stiles on her taught him everything he had to know: a fairy, which kind? He couldn’t decipher yet, but she was one hundred percent non-human, thus a potential problem for him. Fortunately, she didn’t seem to see him at all, maybe it was an act, he couldn’t say yet.

Anyway, Scott saw him watched the girl so many times now that he thought that Stiles was in love of her, as rumors goes, this one wasn’t that bad, Lydia was fairly beautiful, she may have been a fairy but she totally could rock the siren thing. Her hair was the thing he loved the most about her, last time he saw an orange this intense, he was falling from heaven and banned toward the Underworld.

But most of her hair, or her fairyness, the thing who put him the most on edge was her brain. She was smart, very smart. He was the smartest of his former class but this girl was putting him on his toes most of the day. And it wasn’t fair!! He was thousands of years old, a little fairy shouldn’t be able to be his superior in any way, but she was. And it was so frustrating that he kept watching her, and Scott kept saying those silly things about love at first sight.

Months went this way: school, Scott and Stiles time, times with their family, their sleepovers, and repeat.

In the meantime, Stiles became close to Melissa just as Scott became close to the new Sheriff of Beacon Hills. Neither could replace the parents that the kids lost but it was a presence as close as possible as what they missed every day. Even if in Scott’s situation, his father was just an asshole, out of the picture yes, but alive, somewhere in Ohio or someplace just as boring.

Nothing major happened for the first few months of their new friendship, until one day.

The boys were playing at the McCall place like every Thursday, this day was the day off for Melissa and she always kept an eye on the two of them after they left school. Scott’s birthday was in sight and the two boys were looking in toy magazines.

“Batman is so much better than Superman, Scott! I told you thousands of time” said Stiles, rolling his eyes to the stubbornness of Scott about Superman.

“Of course not Stiles! Superman can crush Batman with his pinkie! Batman can’t even fly!” it was Scott’s time to roll his eyes this time.

The Batman vs Superman argument was really common between the two boys, each of them too fond of their hero to even admit that they weren’t perfect.

“He doesn’t need to fly, he has the Batmobile, Scott, and Superman doesn’t even have a car”

“Of course, because he’s f-l-y-i-n-g!!”

Before the argument continues as usual, the telephone of the McCall kitchen rang, keeping Melissa to listen to more super-heroes fact that the two boys knew by heart.

“McCall”

“Hi, Melissa? It’s John, the Sheriff”

“Hi, John the Sheriff” she answered chuckling.

“Uh yeah, sorry, my head is elsewhere. Something big came up to the station; can you keep Stiles for the evening? And maybe the night? I’m not even sure when I’ll be able to finish this shift; the end of this day is looking each time farther and farther…”

“Of course I can keep him, they’ll both be happy to spend the evening and the night together. What happened, are you ok? You know that if I don’t make a full report to Stiles, he will never settle”

“Yeah, I know. Listen, I can’t really tell anything right now, I mean, we aren’t even sure if it’s an accident or something criminal, but say him that I’m fine, nothing happened to me or to any other officer.”

“Ok, well, it would reassure him at least. I’ll give him some of Scott’s clothes for school tomorrow, don’t worry. We all know how your work is; Stiles will not hold any grudge for tonight.”

“I know… He’s a great kid. I really loved to be with you right now but this… It’s really big… Anyway I have to go; I have a lot to do”

“Sure, take care of yourself John”

“Sure thing Melissa thanks again for Stiles” and with it, he hung up.

Melissa came back to the room where the boys were still arguing.

“Stiles?”

The boy turned his head toward her.

“Yeah, Mrs. McCall?”

“Your dad just called, I wanted to tell me that he couldn’t come get you, something came up at the station, so you’ll have to stay here for the night”

While Scott’s face lighted, Stiles’ fell and his eyebrows furrowed.

“What happened? Is he ok? Did he tell you something?”

The boy rose on his feet and started walking toward the nurse.

“It’s ok Stiles, he’s ok. He didn’t tell me what happened exactly but he said me to tell you that he was safe and that nobody from the station has been hurt. Every officer is ok.”

The angel let a sigh escape. Since his mother died he had difficulties to stay away from his father. He was proud of John Stilinski, who was putting himself in danger for the greater good for humans, but he was worried that one day something will happen to him, and Stiles wasn’t sure what he would do then. Thankfully, working as a police officer, John could end in the realm of Stiles’ powers if he died while protecting somebody else, while sacrificing his life, but even so, the angel wasn’t happy with his father choice of job.

The boy came back and laid close to Scott once more, the boy put his arm around his friend shoulder, knowing well that the little angel had issues with his dad work and the possibility to lose him too.

The boys forgot their argument in favor of choosing where they would go eat for Scott’s 10th birthday.

The day after, Stiles woke up at the McCall’s and get to his morning routine as usual, before his father came to the door.

“Hey, kiddo, I’m just bringing some stuff for your day, you had some books at home and everything. Here are some clothes, Scott’s are not at your size anyway” chuckled weakly the sheriff while going through the backpack he brought with him. He’s got very large black shadows under his eyes, and his eyebrows seemed trap in a perpetual new frown. A smell of ashes floating around him like a cloak.

“Hey dad, you’re here” smile the young boy, going to hug his dad. His little arms wrap around his father body while the sheriff put his hand on his son hair.

“Of course I’d come, you needed some stuff Stiles. I know my work keep me from you a lot of time, but I’m not going to let you down son”.

A grin rose on Stiles face, before he kissed his father cheek and took the clothes he was handing to him.

“So, what happened? You didn’t say anything to Mrs. McCall and there were nothing on the news or in the internet, I checked with Scott”.

The sheriff sighed.

 

“You two are too curious about this kind of stuff…”

“Yeah, well, if I’m going to be a cop someday, I need to start at some point” smiled broadly Stiles to his father, two teeth missing.

John smiled to his son’s eagerness.

“There was a fire, in the preserve…”

“A wild fire? Is the forest burned or something?” Stiles frowned, if Stiles’ dad was too busy to come the night before, it couldn’t be just a wild fire, this kind of thing were the firefighters prerogative. Something else must have happened.

“No kiddo, not a wild fire…” he trailed off “Did you know the Hales?”

It was the first time Stiles did hear this name, and the last time for years too. 

**** Six years later ****

If the name of Hale was only popular amongst the adults six years ago, the Hales was a founder family for Beacon Hills after all, the name became at least as famous for the younger generation.

Soon, words of a haunted house spread amongst the young population of the city, and with the family gone and the house abandoned, people of high school were quickly daring each other to go there and stay sometimes. Some of them even had some parties in there, like it was just a place to crash and not a place where ten persons died, six years ago.  
Stiles and Scott never went close to it. The eyes of his father while he was telling what happened haunted Stiles’ head for days afterward. Fortunately, Scott birthday brought the two Stilinski back in present and slowly John’s eyes lost their haunted gaze as well. The fire hit the sheriff really hard. Ten death, three teenagers and four small kids. Nothing can prepare a man to it, and if Stiles didn’t have seen worse, he would have been shocked too.  
Anyway, today was the first day of their sophomore year, both boys being sixteen, invisible, bench warmer and …

“Watch it Stilinski!”

Stiles just had enough time to lower his head before a ball swung by it, getting him out of his thoughts.

The coach whistled the end of practice soon afterward. Stiles jogged to Scott to help him collect the lost ball on the field and some of the equipment used by the team. The year began just a few days ago and the coach wanted to see the state of the team before trial a few days after.

“So, do you think that first string is possible this year?” asked the young boy to his friend.

“I don’t know…” answered Scott, his breathing coming short, “I trained my stamina all summer for my asthma to stop bugging me when I play but it’s still here and I still play like shit”

The young angel grimaced, he knew how Scott wanted to be first string, hell, even Stiles wanted to be first string, and he could if he wasn’t repressing himself so hard to stay at low human level, “stay under the radar” was his mantra for thousands of years now.

“Hey, we’ve got a week to work on it, we’re already on the team, we just have to push a little bit more and BOOM! “ Stiles clapped his hand together “first string”

Scott let a lopsided smile escape,

“Yeah man, we’ve got to believe it, uh. I mean, if we want to be popular we have to succeed here first”

Popular was the word Scott said the most during last summer. Stiles never was popular, among the angel or here on earth and never planned to be, but Scott wanted to be seen. Years at being invisible to everybody, even his own father, brought a furious want to be visible and respected by all, and Stiles respected it, that’s why he helped Scott running all summer, training in the preserve or at the school field.

“Let’s go, we’ve got Harris in fifteen, and he’s already on my back” said Stiles before running toward the locker room where a few of the lacrosse team were still changing.

After sixteen years, Stiles was finally used to being human, or pretending to be. He kept his powers for himself, even Scott still didn’t know anything, and if Stiles has his way, Scott will never know.

His angel self was still expressing itself in his ADHD, he could just let his powers be free for a short of time and stop his fidgeting but he grew use to it and is quite fond of the way he is.

The day was slow, like any day of September, just when the school just started on is the farthest of summer.

Stiles dropped Scott at the vet for work before heading himself to his house where his father should be, Tuesday night being his night off.  
He entered his house and headed toward the kitchen where he put something together to eat, adding a lot of sugar on it and some jalapenos, it was the only melange which made him think of heaven, even if it wasn’t that close to the true taste but it was still that.

The boy went to his room and began his homework and some reading for lit. His father came home at six and Stiles went to see him.

“I thought you were off sooner? Something came up?”

“Hello to you too Stiles” answered the sheriff, earning an eye roll from his son.

“Yes something came up” sighed his father “and I’m going back at the station in thirty”

“Wait what? I thought Tuesdays were your days off? Why aren’t you off?”

“Stiles, the station needs me, they found something in the wood and I have to help them with it.”

“They found something in the wood? What? A UFO or something?” scoffed the angel.

“Or something”

With that he sheriff headed toward his bathroom and soon enough the water was running. Stiles stay in the hall, watching his father’s door before running down the stairs, and there on the table was his father stuff. Three folders were still in his father bag: one about the robbery at the bank, two counties away, one on some car crash from two days ago and in the third fill were a picture of legs, just the freaking legs!! The body was cut around the navel, the body was the one of a human and if the state of the body was any indication, it was out for a few days already. The only paper with the picture was an identity paper that the police put with the record and this one said “Jane Doe”, so the police didn’t know who she was. Neither did Stiles for what it was worth.

A door opened and closed upstairs and Stiles put quite violently the file back in his father bag before almost running to the kitchen and putting his head in the fridge like any normal teenager does at 6.30 on a Tuesday.

He heard his father going through his thing, his head almost on one of the shelf of the fridge, his eyes close and waiting. His father said nothing for a while.

“Well, I’m going back now. Don’t stay up too late, I’ll have tomorrow morning off, so I’ll see you then”

“Ok dad” nearly shrieked Stiles “be careful, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing kiddo”

The front door closed behind his father and finally Stiles could breathe again. He waited for his dad cruiser to go before closing the fridge and going back to his room where he paced a lot, taking a baseball ball that he threw up and down for a while.

The sun was nearly set when he took his decision. He grabbed his keys and went to his car.  
He took him fifteen minutes, thanks red lights, to arrive at Scott place where he tried to escalade the facade. He must have make some noise because only eight minutes after, his face was upside-down and almost meeting the McCall’s bat, it wouldn’t have been the first time, but each time still hurt like a bitch, even when you have a bond like Stiles and this bat have.

“What are you doing here Stiles!!!” yield Scott, “I thought you were a burglar or something!!”

“Hey easy there, I’m not a thief, I’m just Stiles, good ol’ Stiles who wants to keep his head”

After a few minutes Stiles could stand on his feet, head to head with Scott.

“So what are you doing here at this hour?”

“Scotty boy, we’re going to look for a dead body!”

Most of people think that they’ll need a lot of convincing, bargaining, and threatening to accept to do it. But Scott knew that once Stiles had an idea, nothing and nobody could make him budge.

That’s why the two boys were a few minutes later in the wood, at night, with a flashlight and nothing to help them that “It’s a half dead girl, keep your both eyes open Scott, constant vigilance”.

The boys were shuffling the earth around here, nothing looking like a half body or even a quarter of a body on sight when flashlight came off just a few yard from them, noises of dogs going around.

“Shit, that’s my dad, hides, quick!”

The two boys practically jump on their knees, kneeling around and trying to go away from the flashlight as quickly and discreetly as possible. They were both behind a different tree when an arm reached and grabbed Stiles by his shoulder, making him squeal like a six year old girl.

The Sheriff sighed.

 

“What are you doing here? And where is Scott?”

“Who? Scott? Why would I bring Scott here dad? “

His dad narrowed his eyes to Stiles before dropping his arm.

“You didn’t answer, what are you doing here, in the wood, at night?

“Uh, helping you?”

The sheriff rolled his eyes at that.

“Take the jeep and goes back at home, no detours, straight home Stiles!”

“Yes daddy-o, sure thing!”

Stiles began to walk toward where he parked his jeep.

“Oh and if I call to the McCall’s in twenty and nobody answer, I’ll tell Melissa what you were upped to”

Stiles swore under his breath and kept his way toward the jeep. After getting in, he waited a few minutes to see if Scott would come or not but after ten minutes he started the car and drove slowly on the earth path of the preserve. He turned his light off, and closed his eyes.

“Ok Scotty, if I can’t find you like a normal human, then I’ll use some angel’s mojo for it”

Stiles wasn’t a tracker but he was able to find a human on a short radius just like the next angel. It took him forty-eight seconds before he found where Scott was. And then it took him three minutes to quickly reach his position, he was climbing the hills when he heard the noise of leaves, like someone was slipping on it, or like someone was rolling the whole hill down on leaves. Stiles ran faster, he reached a few second later the high point of the little hill, more like a mound, he was able to see Scott down, his back on the leaves, he was going to call Scott’s name when something stopped him. His instinct was screaming at him, instinct he didn’t hear for a long while now. Something was here, with them.

Stiles closed his mouth, letting his eyes roaming the space in front of him while Scott was standing slowly, and then he saw it, two red eyes of an alpha werewolf, both fixed on Scott who was unaware of the menace hovering him.

“Shit” muttered Stiles.

He was still debating the fact to call Scott or to use some power to try to scare the wolf when it suddenly ran toward Scott; it took only a few second for it to reach Scott and less to bite him on his side, and ran away just as fast.

Stiles was frozen on his spot, listening to Scott swearing and cursing, his hand getting bloody while he was checking the bite.

He just saw Scott getting bit by a freaking werewolf, and he let it happen. He let the supernatural get back into his life.

“Oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still here? I hope you liked it !


	4. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles shenanigans, again. Derek entrance tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all !! It's me again.
> 
> I wanna thank all of you for the kudos and subscribing and everything.
> 
> Just like last time, beta read by Mr_Ankles :http://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_ankles/pseuds/mr_ankles you can see her own work here :)
> 
> So, here come the new chapter !

After seeing and letting Scott get bit by a werewolf, Stiles just ran away, as fast as possible toward his jeep and drove home. 

He ran away from the Underworld to escape the boring way of an angel’s life, and he didn’t want to come back there anytime soon. But with werewolves now coming into his life, it was only a matter of time before someone understood that Stiles wasn’t human. And then, once people on earth will know about him, people in heaven or in the Underworld will know too. And will begin the hunt soon enough.

“Why didn’t I stop it for Chris’ sake!!” cursed Stiles.

Even if I tried, I didn’t have a good view of the alpha, I’m not even sure I’d be able to touch him, even if I tried to cast a spell on him, thought Stiles. 

“If I had my sword…”

With those words, Stiles finally reached his home. Just in time to see his cellphone going off and Scott’s face illuminating it.

“Damn it!”

I can’t leave him alone, it’s my own fault thought Stiles.

“Hey buddy” answered falsely cheerful Stiles, hoping that Scott wouldn’t hear him, too worry about the bite. He must’ve been lucky for once:

“God, Stiles! Something just bite me!! I swear to god! Something just bit me in the woods!!!”

“What are you talking about? Did you let Bambi bite you?”

“It’s not funny Stiles, I’m fucking bleeding here! And I’m alone in the wood at night, thanks to you!”

Stiles cursed himself once more, seriously, what did he thought would come from a searching party in the wood for a dead body?

“I’m sorry Scott, I wasn’t mocking you. Where are you? I’m coming to pick you up”

After Scott used his cellphone to localize himself and sent the coordinates, Stiles went as fast as possible to go to Scott.

“Hey man, how are you?” started Stiles once Scott was comfortably installed on the passenger side of the jeep. The other young man raised his short and Stiles could see the   
perfect form of an alpha werewolf bite.

“Damn Scott! What bit you? Did you see it?”

“No, not really… I just saw… fur? Maybe and something was rumbling”

“Does it hurt?” blurted Stiles.

“Not really, not anymore anyway. But it hurt like a bitch when it bit me”

Stiles drove quickly but carefully, not wanting that some deputy asked them to pull the car over. It took them no time to reach Scott’s house and with it, the McCall’s first kit of Salvation, the name was Stiles’ idea after the fourth time Melissa did need it to patch him up.

“You should take some painkillers before going to sleep, if you don’t want to wake up every few minutes” advised Stiles.

“Yeah, you’re right”

Stiles let Scott prepare himself for bed, happy to not feel any sickness gaining Scott’s body, but dreading the next day and the times to come, because now, Stiles would not be the only supernatural creature of his close circle, Scott will be too, and could destroy Stiles cover, but the angel will not abandoned the werewolf-to-be. He will be damn sure that nothing happens to him, after all, between supernaturals, they should help each other.

The first day was boring as hell for Stiles, Scott quickly showed every symptom of lycanthropy that the angel saw along the year: hyper sensibility, strength, stamina, healing of some human disease that a werewolf couldn’t have, and the glowy eyes thing.

B-o-r-i-n-g!

Well, except the talk while he tried to explain the werewolf thing to Scott. He even spent a lot of time during the night searching true information on the internet; he didn’t want to come with all the rights answer suddenly. It took him hours to find reliable information on the internet before he printed it and shoved it under Scott nose before school the next day. It took him actually shaking a little Scott for him to practically wolf out on the angel before he started to listen to his friend. It was a long talk but both of them grown out of it, at least it was what Stiles liked to think.

And while Stiles’ life stayed the same, it took twelve hours of lycanthropy for Scott to get the hot girl, how did he manage it? Stiles still couldn’t say, even with everything happening in front of him, but in one day, Scott got the muscles and the girl.

The only thing who changed in Stiles life after Scott got bit, and literally just after Scott got bit wasn’t even Scott related, it was his freaking dreams, the same two nights in a row. If Stiles was a human, the weird dream thing wouldn’t be that weird but, since he was five years old every time he slept and dream, it was about memories : battle, fall, more battle, the early age of mankind, and so on.

But now? For two nights Stiles was dreaming of a freaking white room, it was even more boring that Scott’s lycanthropy, and if it wasn’t enough, a huge gray wolf with blue eyes, yes blue eyes because in Stiles mind wolves can have fucking blue eyes apparently, was always laying on a huge tree stump and not even looking toward Stiles or moving. Stiles spend two nights like this, watching a wolf on a huge ass dead tree in a blinding room.

And after two nights Stiles was already fed up with his dream pattern, well wait, three is a pattern, two is only a coincidence, thought Stiles.

Stiles was trying to get his hopes up when his phone went off.

“Stiles! I’m in deep, deep shit” began the new werewolf.

“What happened? Did you chow on your mom shoes?”

“Haha Stiles, your sarcasm isn’t helping! My mum just realized that I don’t have my inhaler anymore!”

Stiles frowned hearing the worry in Scott’s voice

“So what? You’re a werewolf now; you don’t need it anymore, anyway”

“Yeah but she doesn’t know it! And it’s eighty bucks, man!”

“Damn it, so we’re off to the woods again? I swear if I’m the one being bitten this time, I’ll make a pelt with your werewolf ass.”

“Sure thing bro, just pick me up in twenty, I’ll be ready” and he hung up.

Stiles sighed before putting his phone in his pocket once more.

“Here goes my Saturday’s morning, yay life”

\----

Thirty seven minutes, Stiles was parking just a few yard of his previous position of that dreadful night, not that Scott was aware of it. If Stiles has his way, Scott will never know that Stiles saw him get bit.

The two boys left the car and went down the hill-mound-thing toward the place where Scott was bitten.

“So, it bit me here, but I fell the hill down, and before I ran a little after your dad caught you, so it could be almost anywhere. If I don’t find it my mom will kill me!! Werewolf healing or not, I’m a dead man Stiles!”

“Hey, it’s ok Scotty, we’ll find it” reassured the angel “ it can’t have disappeared anyway, it must be somewhere. Let’s just walk your way back and look on our feet or something. 

Hey maybe you could sniff it? It must smell like you, no? Or like medicine? I don’t know, it could be a nice thing to try”

“I’m not a CSI dog Stiles” scoffed the werewolf while rolling his eyes.

Resigning himself to a useless search party, Stiles keep his gaze and the floor for nearly an hour, raising his head only to see if Scott were still with him or to change of area.  
Later Stiles will be ashamed that he didn’t feel the presence of someone else coming their way. The person was almost on them before he felt the presence and soon enough a voice raised behind them.

“This is a private property”

Scott startled to the sound of the voice, earning a roll eyes from Stiles. How is he meant to survive as a werewolf if he doesn’t even hear people walking on him? thought Stiles.  
Stiles turned toward the new comer and felt his body stills immediately. The new guy was a werewolf, and the only other werewolf that Stiles knew of in the area was the alpha werewolf. But this guy didn’t let an alpha vibes let go, Stiles narrowed, looking like a mad grand-ma but using his sight to see more of the man. Letting just a little angel mojo do the trick, not too much, fearing that the new werewolf could sense anything but soon Stiles saw what he was looking for: this guys was a beta, and if he was a beta, then a third werewolf was running somewhere in Beacon Hill or may have even left the town. Except most alpha didn’t let newly turned people out of sight, so even If Stiles wanted to believe in this theory, he wasn’t that desperate to truly oversee the alpha instinct to keep his pack.

“We’re just looking for my inhaler, I dropped it a couple days ago” started Scott.

Immediately the man threw something to Scott who caught it easily. “Show off” muttered the angel.

Scott opened his hand to reveal the inhaler.

“You should leave now, it’s a private property” and with it the man turned his back to them.

And went on his way.

Well, thought Stiles, two things: he didn’t feel or smell that Scott was a werewolf or he didn’t take him like a threat. Showing his back in werewolf lore was like showing his back to the Scream murderer with his knife, not a wise choice except if you think that there is now threat.

Stiles train of thought derailed suddenly.

“Wait… Private property?” Stiles opened wide eyes and grab Scott arm in his “Man, it was Derek Hale! From the Hale fire six years ago! Oh my god!”

“What? You’re sure?”

“Yeah, he said private property, and this part of the preserve is Hale land since the founding of Beacon Hills in the 19th century or something.”

So Derek Hale is a werewolf, does it mean that all his family were werewolves? Stiles mind went back to the days of the fire, which happened a few weeks after his own mother’s death, and to the hunters he saw in town, the hunters whose presence kept him from trying to summon something to help his mother. Were the hunters and the Hale fire related? Could be if they were all werewolves. Stiles was lost in his thought during all the way back to his home.

His secrets were heavy on him and preventing him to share is thought with Scott.

It was the first day that Stiles met Derek Hale, and far from the last.

\------

The next time he met the new werewolf it was after Scott convinced him to go one more time on Hale land because he smelled bloods around the Hale place when he was there with Derek. The older werewolf was trying to teach some things to Scott but his hate for the bite didn’t let him be very focused on Derek’s speeches.

It wasn’t a surprise to Stiles when perfect little Allison came out as a hunter’s daughter. Even as an angel, Stiles knew the name Argent. The first hunters of France and one of the first families of Europe. It was actually an angel who gave them their goal, with some magical boost for the hunter to be able to be of a match with all the creatures of the night. Stiles would love to teach to the hunter’s that they have some angel’s magic working on them and passing to one an other for centuries now, but he should explain who he is to do it, and it wasn’t in any of his short term project’s.

Anyway, back on track, that’s it, Stiles and Scott digging a hole in the Hale backyard after Derek left the burned house.

“If there is nothing here Scott, I’m gonna shave your head” huffed Stiles.

They were at it for the last thirty minutes, and not even the werewolf mojo that Scott had was helping them with this. Suddenly a scream came from Scott’s place in the hole.

“Stiles! Come here!” Scott’s tone urgent.

Stiles dropped his shovel, walk toward Scott and watch over Scott’s shoulder, a half dead wolf looking at them with its dead eyes.

Werewolf, thought Stiles.

“You brought me here for a freaking dead wolf Scott?”

“Hey, I didn’t know it was a dead wolf, I only smelled blood. I’m new at it you know!”

“Yeah, yeah” sighed the angel, going out of the hole and tripping on some rope drawling on the floor.

“Shit!” said Stiles before his face almost hit the ground. What an angel you make Stiles, the angel thought to himself.

He dropped his gaze to see what tripped him, his left foot was tucked in a lose knot of rope. He took the rope with this hand and pulled on it, dragging more rope from the earth,   
soon enough his arms were full of ropes and he was walking in circle around the wolf makeshift grave.

After pulling all the rope from earth, Stiles saw all the little purple flowers covering the rope, he was about to take one off the rope when he heard a gasp coming from Scott. He turned toward his friend and understood then the shock look on the werewolf face, in the hole was now half of a woman body.

Two thing came to Stiles mind immediately: one, the little flowers must have been wolfsbane, and two, the body in front of him has been a sacrificed, he could sense it.

He waited for Scott to go his way and call the cop, since he wanted absolutely to put Derek in jail and put his hand on the girl’s head.  
Immediately images flowed his mind: the girl was alone in the wood, which were silent, everything in the wood could sense that a predator was here, she was the alpha of this land and everyone knew it. She was looking at some shit of paper she had in hand but her ears was focused on something else, she felt someone came behind her, someone she knew.   
One word came in Stiles mind then: uncle. And then he was thrown off her memory. Looking to the dead girl, sacrificed in the name of power, just like millions of people before her.

So, uncle, uh, thought Stiles. It can’t be Derek, if she was an alpha and if he killed her, he would have become an alpha himself, and Derek was obnoxious and wolfy as hell, but he was just a plain beta.

Stiles sighed, once more thinking that he couldn’t say anything to anyone without explaining how he knew all those things. Since Scott became a werewolf it was even more difficult to keep all his secrets for himself, but he couldn’t risk his place here. It was something if he use his power discretely sometime for his own gain or for his friends’ or family’s, but if people started to know what Stiles’ deal was… It would be no time before angels and archangels come after him.

“Damn it” whispered Stiles, watching Scott on the phone, presumably talking to the sheriff.

\---

It took twenty minutes to the police to come to the Hale house where Derek returned only a few minutes after the Sheriff’s cruiser arrived. Ten minutes later, Derek was in the car, handcuffed.

Quickly Stiles walked the few step separating him from the car and entered it.

“Listen, just so you know, I’m not afraid of you” started Stiles facing the unimpressed scowl on Derek face “well, maybe I am”. But not because in a I’m scared of a little beta way, thought Stiles, more because every time I come close to a creature unnatural, I could be discovered and I don’t want to be, way. “The girl, the girl that you killed, she wasn’t a normal wolf, was she? She was something else, because she was an actual wolf and Scott can’t do that, and I bet you can’t do it either. So, that’s why you killed her?”  
Damn, playing dumb wasn’t his thing. But if the dead girl was an alpha and now there is a new alpha in the wood? Not a coincidence. Derek may not be the killer, but he may know who it was.

And why the hell did she thought about her uncle before she died? thought Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the canon story a bit, anyway it's an AU so I can do it! So I just changed   
> the moment when the boys go look for the inhaler, because of plot reason, you'll understand when you'll be older   
> (since you're older every day I guess you should now in a few days hahahah). Anyway, even in canon it's Stiles who put the  
> all lycanthropy together so I kept that but in ellipse time, I don't want to rewrite all season, we all know what happened  
> If I don't change explicitly something then it should be the same as canon. Feel free to ask tho, because maybe it's  
> logical to me because I'm writing it but maybe I skipped a point in the story.  
> I modified some of the Argent history too, even if they don't even know their own history, if this part is confusing, please  
> tell me, I'll try to clear it out.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,first I'm still alive, I didn't update this week end for family reason (birthday)  
> but I tried to write a little bit during this time.  
> Second, this chapter was the actual worst thing ever!!! I had so much trouble in it, uh if   
> it was something physical I'd have send it against a wall and then cry in despair. I was really disappointed in the first  
> shot of this chapter, but thanks to my amazing beta and some thorough talk and all, I improved it. It's far from perfect  
> but less catastrophic that he was at first. Don't be scared if you don't really is into it. I changed quite a bit of canon  
> things in this chapter, I hope it'll be ok with all of you.  
> Try to enjoy it, I hope no blood tears will drop of your eyes.

Unfortunately, the sheriff got him out of the car even before Derek open his mouth to answer some of Stiles questions.

“What are you doing here, Stiles?” asked the sheriff

“Uh, helping? I mean, Scott and I found the body, I just thought we could…”

“It’s not your job Stiles” cut the sheriff, “go back to the house, and when I go back we’ll have a discussion about you and the woods”

\----

It took a couple of hours for the sheriff to come back. Face grim before he darted toward his room where he took a shower in his in-suite.

After two hours sharing the same space with his son, the sheriff went to Stiles’ room and sat on Stiles’ bed.

“So, what’s up with you and the wood?” enquired the sheriff

“Really dad? You’ve got nothing better to tell me? How was Derek in custody? Did you break him? Did his eyebrows fall?”

“Woh, woh, woh calm down. First we don’t “break” people in custody, we talk with them, and sometimes some of them cry, but we don’t break them. Second, before you ask, no Derek didn’t cry. And third, is not in custody anymore. And finally, what is going on in your brain sometimes?”

Stiles looked at his father, waiting for more information but nothing came out of his mouth, he saw then in his father’s eyes that something must have happened, something which made his eyes look haunted, and the last time Stiles saw this look on his father, it was for the Hale fire.

“Dad, who is the girl? Why did you release Derek?”

Admittedly Stiles knew that Derek wasn’t the killer but it wasn’t usual for a suspect to be released after only for hours in custody when a half body was buried in his backyard.

“It was Laura Hale, Derek’s sister. And the forensic found some wolf hair on her body and her wounds are not caused by human, so, we released him. Poor boy lost all his family, and buried his own sister where all their family died…”

\----

So, the dead girl was Laura Hale, and Scott and Stiles tried to put her death on her brother... Damn, the guy must hate them now; their relationship wasn't good before but now...

"Ugh" sighed Stiles, resting his head on his desk.

But what about the uncle she thought about before she died? Everybody knows that Peter Hale is in a vegetative state at Beacon Hill hospital. Did she think of him because it was someone that her uncle knew? Or did she think it because it was her uncle who killed her? Or something else? Maybe the mob or something? Wait isn’t it all about the godfather in it? Maybe uncle was a new mob title or something…

Stiles sighed heavily and stopped his wild train of thought before taking his car keys and looking them in his hand for a while. He fists his hand around his keys and stands, resigned to a necessary trip to the hospital for some detective investigation. After years of avoiding the place, it was once more necessary to go there. Praying to cross nobody and most of all, nobody who just died and come back, he put himself in motion and went to his jeep.  
The circulation was good, and Stiles in no time was facing the building. Last time he went in was the day of his mother’s death. Even if Stiles was the kind of guy who fidgets and moves everywhere, his angel nature always kept him from serious injury or broken bones.

After stalling for almost half an hour, he finally gets out of his jeep, and went toward the hospital where he followed the indications until he came to the long care area of the hospital.

He asked then to a ginger nurse where Peter Hale was, and finally entered the room of Laura’s Hale infamous uncle.

The man was on a chair facing the window and had no reaction to Stiles entrance. The boy closed the door and took the only other chair of the room before dragging it close to the other man. There he finally could see the man’s face; half of it was full of burn scars, taking the boy’s breathe away for a while. After pulling himself back together, Stiles moved forward, almost knee to knee with the man.

“Hello, Mr. Hale, I’m Stiles, I’m here because of Laura Hale?” says the angel, gaining no answer whatsoever from the other.

He moved forward once more, coming so close to the man that their noses were almost touching. Then Stiles let the minimal amount of power rising in him, just enough to be able to sense and see other people’s true face, just like he did for Derek a few days prior and before with Lydia when he understood that she was a fairy.  
It was there, the same animal spark that Derek’s or Scott’s, but in the same time different, a bit tamed, like it was under something else’s control, but bright enough that Stiles knew immediately that Peter Hale wasn’t a beta at all. But it didn’t mean that he was Laura’s killer after all; just that he inherited it at some point in his life, maybe during the fire? Stiles wasn’t quite full on alpha lore. Stiles decided to make some thorough examination then.

He was looking in the eyes of Peter Hale, looking for some sparks that Peter knew what Stiles was doing or something, but nothing was there.

“Fascinating” whispered the young man.

Absolute void was the only thing in the eyes of the scarred alpha, the same gaze as a dead man but the life within the werewolf was bright like a normal person, but his mind was just inaccessible. The angel put his hands on Peter’s head, trying to make some contact with the man’s mind and using the touch to improve his little angel mojo, but even though, nothing happened. He was slowly removing his hand when a spark lit suddenly in the man. But while Stiles was waiting for thoughts or memories or something human, there were only instincts, animal’s instincts, in the man. Nothing that Stiles could work with, talking to animals was never his thing, some angel’s like to be friends with all the living thing, but most of them was boring in Stiles opinion, nothing never reach the magnificence of the dragons of the ancient age anyway, and the man in front of him was absolutely controlled by his animal’s instinct right now, but was totally vegetative in the same way. Like a two faced person, wild but restricted.

“You’re nothing more than a pure werewolf right now, nothing human is left in you, what happened to you Peter?” said the angel before putting his hands away of the man.

Damn, thought Stiles, how can I make the others understand that some vegetative man is an alpha and maybe the one who bit Scott and killed his own niece?

The young man stayed a few minutes watching Peter Hale looking through the window before standing and leaving the hospital behind him.

Frustrated by more secrets between him and Scott who was the one that the Alpha wanted the most.  
I’ll have to do something about all of it at some point, thought the angel, damn, if I had my sword I’ll just go on some killing spree and clean the city from hunters and bad werewolves and everything and just live here with Scott and playing fetch the ball for years. Stiles chuckled alone in the parking lot at this thought, nobody saw him, and he thanked that fact greatly.

\----

Stiles was in his jeep when he finally put his phone out and dialed Scott.

“Hey Scotty boy” started the angel “I’ve got some stuff to talk to you about”

\---

“So it was Laura Hale in the tomb? Why was she a total wolf though?”

“I think she was an alpha, and was able to do it, and someone tried, well succeeded, to kill her for her alphaness”

“So the alpha killed Derek’s sister? You’re sure it’s not him? I mean, it may be his sister but...”

“I’m sure it’s not Derek” cut Stiles “because if Derek had killed Laura he would be an alpha, and he’s not, remember, no glowy red eyes with Derek, just electric blue”

“Yeah, yeah I know that” grumbled the werewolf, “you think he could wear something to change his eye color?”

“Damn Scott, why do you want Derek to be the bad guys this much?”

“I don’t know ok, it’s just…”trailed off Scott “I don’t buy his ‘we’re brother’s now’ bullshit”

“Oh my god Scott, just ugh! Just pull your head out of your ass for a minute, the guy just want to help. If the alpha killed his sister he must want to find him as much as you, maybe more. I’m sure he’s not that much of an asshole in the end”

The two boys looked at each others, both aware of the last sentence of Stiles, full of so much bullshit that it made them both sigh in the same time, Stiles dropping on Scott’s bed on the left side of the werewolf.

\---

The day after Stiles’ visits at the hospital began just like every other day, with Stiles morning routine, waking up, sleeping back and then waking up for good, shower and Stiles’ private time, which was one of his favorite thing about human body, and then breakfast sometimes with his father if he had the afternoon shift and sometimes alone. It was an alone kind of day today.

Though Stiles realized why his dad was absent at home this morning when he pulled at the school a few minutes before his school day began.

The parking lot was chaotic, only a few cars were in a right spot, most of them was just spread out on the whole place, a compact mass of people being on the far side of the parking lot. Stiles dropped his jeep in a safe place before heading to the crowd too, where Scott promptly grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the crowd.

“Watch the goods Scott” said Stiles trying to keep up with the werewolf half dragging and half carrying him.

“I think I did it!!” said Scott, eyes crazy and roaming everywhere around him. “I can’t remember what happened yesterday but I had this dream and then this morning!! What if I did that Stiles? What am I gonna do?”

“What the hell are you talking about? And can you let me go please? You’re gonna break my arm if you keep holding it!”

“The bus driver Stiles!!” screamed Scott, raising his arms above his head in a really good Stiles manor and finally freeing his arm.

“What about the bus driver? Did you try to enter the bus and it was said that dogs weren’t allowed?” scoffed the angel.

“He’s dead Stiles! And I think I killed him last night!”

\---

If someone had told Stiles that he will doubt Scott’s abilities to kill someone, he would have laughed his ass off before calling his friend, but since the bite, Stiles wasn’t that sure that Scott will be able to contain the urges given with the bite. Most of people needed a few weeks or month to adjust to the bite, but Scott hadn’t had this time to deal with it, only a few days after and he was already dealing with a sour beta and an alpha whose goal were quite confusing to all of them.  
And now, someone had been killed, well more like destroyed. The man didn’t make it to the hospital and nobody knew what mauled him. The only consolation was that if it was really Scott who did that, nobody knew about it, and Stiles will keep it that way as long as possible.

The boys were at the school parking lot at night, after Scott went to Derek to try to get some information about his instinct and the possibility that the alpha made Scott do it.   
Stiles was quite skeptical about the whole “you’ll feel it if you go in the bus” thing but Scott decided to trust Derek on it and the angel was finally glad that Scott didn’t flip him off. 

Anyway, Scott came back quite shattered by the whole experience talking about the alpha trying to kill the bus driver while Scott was watching and defending him.  
The whole thing wasn’t totally understandable by Stiles, but werewolf lore was full of alpha and their ritual of pack addition. It was really unlucky that Scott has been bitten by an alpha who thought that killing human’s was an acceptable way to create bond between pack’s members.

At least now, Scott was aware of the whole alpha thing and that Derek wasn’t the one who bit him, thing that he still wasn’t sure of, even though Stiles made him a fucking   
PowerPoint on “Werewolf Bite 101”.

\---

It took a while for Stiles to calm Scott down but in the end the young werewolf went back home with the conviction that he wasn’t a killer, and that Derek was finally not that much of an asshole, or at least not that much of an alpha.

Stiles was driving his jeep the next day on the way to leave school, after a day of boring intern life decision’s questioning when Derek Hale almost jumped under Stiles jeep and stayed on the floor in front of it. Later The boy wouldn’t be very proud of him that it took him nearly three minutes to convince himself to get out of the car and go to see what was going on with Derek. Damn it Stiles, thought the angel, you’re thousands of years old, a little beta can’t scare you… Right?

The boy finally left his jeep, after almost fifty cars stranded behind him, honking like hell and cursing him through their open windows.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going I’m going” said Stiles just when Scott appeared out of nowhere and went crouching near the beta on the ground.

“Hey, what the hell is going on? He almost fell under my car” started Stiles while getting close to his friend

“I don’t know man” started the werewolf “I think he’s sick or something, he’s so pale. Help me put him in your car”

Scott began to stand himself, and dragging Derek with him while Stiles was flailing his arms in the air.

“What the hell Scott? Why do you want to put the dying werewolf in my car? What if he dies in it? Or puke in it! Look at him; he’s whiter than my white sheets for Chris’ sake”

“Stop sulking Stiles”

“Am not” cut the other

“We’re putting him in your car because you’re blocking the whole parking lot, and we can’t let him stay here. What if he wolfs out? Or a hunter comes here? Or the alpha?”

“Since when is saving Derek one of our goals?” enquired the angel.

“Since he’s not the one who killed his sister and is not the alpha and that you tried to convince me that he wasn’t so much of an asshole and that he wanted to help us, remember?”

Stiles sighed defeated and then help his friend to put the heavy werewolf in the jeep where the older werewolf finally woke up. Stiles reached the driver side of the car and turned toward Derek.

“Hey there sleepyhead, care to tell me what’s the hell is going on?”

“Just drive Stiles”

“Well, since I’m the one on the driver seat, I’ll drive when I decide to, and now I decided to wait for you to fucking answer my question”

“And I told you to drive, so drive! Before I smash your head in your window”

Stiles stare at the werewolf while he stared back for almost a full minute before more honking could be heard by the two men; he cringed his teeth and finally put the car in motion. Before stopping in some street after ten minutes or so of driving.

“So what happened?”

\---

Well, a new player is in town apparently, thought Stiles, after the little story of Derek being shot by some sick hunter carrying a rifle in her car.

“Look Scott, we just need some bullet for Derek, he needs it for some werewolf mojo magic or something” said Stiles, on the phone with his best friend currently in a hunter’s house.

“What the hell man? You want me to look in their stuff? Do you know what will happen if they see me do it? And Allison’s aunt is creepy as hell, she’s smiling at me like she wants to eat me or drown me or something.”

“Wait? Since when Allison’s aunt is at the Argent’s? I thought it was just Allison and her crazy ass hunters parents? “asked Stiles frowning to his phone while Derek was breathing harder and harder on Deaton’s table.

“She wasn’t there before, she arrived last night I think, that’s what Allison said to me”

“Damn it Scott! Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” begged Stiles

“What the fuck Stiles? Why should I talk to you about her?” asked Scott

“Because” started Stiles before taking a breath to calm himself down “because Scott, what happened yesterday uh? Derek got shot! And who came in town at the same time? Her aunt! An Argent! Who therefore can be a hunter! Damn it Scott, stop making doe eyes to Allison and find a freaking bullet with some purple or blue herbs or some origin in it” and with that Stiles hung up.

Then he turned toward Derek, pale as a ghost, well the human version of what they think a ghost is, thought Stiles, with black veins on his body, starting at his wounded arm.

“If you’re dying here, your body better turn into some powder because I’m so not burying you somewhere! And you’re starting to smell Derek!”

“Smell? Like what?” growled the werewolf.

“Like death!” the angel was standing in front of the werewolf behind the working islet putting some distance between him and the sick creature.

“No need to bury me anyway” growled the werewolf once more “if Scott doesn’t shows up at time, you’ll have to cut my arm off” and with that Derek put a saw from thin air on Deaton’s table.

“Of fucking course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still there? And not blind? Yay to you!! I hope i didn't disappoint you too much and that  
> the next part will be better. I'll sleep a little more before writing it, and stop going 4 days without a good night of sleep  
> (freaking week-end)


	6. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god!! The story reach 1k+ Hits!!! You're all amazing, and thanks you all for the comments and kudos and everything, and i love talking to you about the story and some of your theories :)
> 
> This chapter was way easier than the last one, maybe because i wasn't hungover? Anyway, I just had one little issue : with the name of the dead video's store man, so I made one up, you'll  
> see.  
> Anyway, enjoy !!!

Stiles was almost ready to cut Derek’s arm off, it would not have been the first time that he’d seen a serious injury or even be the cause of them but he would rather not damage the werewolf in his best friends work place, when Scott dramatically came and saved the day, well, Derek’s life at least.

“So now, you’re gonna leave us alone? We healed you, so can we just go back to normal things now? I can’t deal with this alpha stuff right now” started Scott after Derek’s wound healed itself.

Stiles turn toward his friend, almost respectful of Scott’s turn over. He must get whiplash, thought the angel. He was ready a few hours ago to help him and now he wants to let him go and go back to the hunter? Did he not just see what was happening to Derek? Was he thinking that he wouldn’t be the next one on their list?  
Stiles was lost in thought when Derek took Scott’s arm and dragged him with him while telling him about something he saw. One Stiles got out of the vet office the two werewolves were waiting close to the jeep.

“I need you to bring us to my car, then you can leave us” said the older beta.

Stiles looked at him and did as he was told, refraining his urge to just head butt the werewolf and break his kneecap for good measure.

After dropping them to the Camaro, Stiles continued on the road and stopped just a few yards farther without the werewolves noticing.

“Good to see that they use their “gift” so much” muttered the angel before following the Camaro which made an impressive 180 before driving to the other side.

Stiles followed them from as far away as possible, going as far as using his power to take adjacent road instead of the same of them to follow their path. He arrived at Beacon Hills’ hospital five minutes after the betas and understood then what he wanted to show Scott. And it confirmed some theories of Stiles, that the Hale’s had been killed because they were werewolves, and it must have been a hunters doing.

He stopped the jeep and waited a bit, wanting to see if the two werewolves would be aware that they were facing an alpha, and probably the alpha that they were all looking for.  
When no texts messages or panic phone call came from Scott he understood that none of them were aware of Peter Hale’s nature and cursed his secret life once more, but for the first time, his secret was probably going to get them all killed if he didn’t do anything about it.

\---

The day after almost confirmed his theory, Stiles was enjoying his weekly diner in his father’s cruiser when his radio went off.

“Unit one, do you copy?”

Stiles’ hand was shut down by his father’s when he tried to reach for the radio himself. Sighing he let his father grab the radio instead.

“We have a one-eighty-seven at the video store”

“A murder!” said Stiles choking on his curly fries.

A murder, thought Stiles, could be the alpha maybe. Well I guess I’ll see it soon.  
It took no time for the sheriff’s cruiser to park on the video store’s parking lot where an EMT was talking with Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin.  
Oh great! If it’s the alpha again, he better hadn’t bitten either of them! I don’t know what a werewolf bite can do to a fairy but I don’t really want to know, and I don’t want to see Jackson being some upgraded douche with claws and fangs.

Stiles stayed in the car while his father left to talk to the two teenagers, when he felt a presence, something supernatural. He bent his neck in every way before catching two forms on the store’s roof, huffing he recognized the two betas.

Very discreet, thought Stiles rolling his eyes. If I can see you from here, anybody on the place could just look up and see the two people. Admittedly they were in the shadows and Stiles recognize just two male forms, still! If a hunter was here… Hell could break loose sooner than anticipated.  
The two werewolves finally left the scene, as did the sheriff a little while later, bringing Stiles home before going back to the station to do some paperwork about the night.

Once at home, Stiles got his phone out and dialed the hospital to the long care service.

“Long-term care service, Jennifer Bryant”

 

“Hi, uh, this is Derek Hale” tried to growl Stiles in a Derek way “I know it’s gonna sound weird but could you check on my uncle? That he’s still in his room and sleeping like he should?”

“Uh well, we’re not giving information by phone Mr. Hale, I already told you”

“I know, but please, It will really put my mind on ease” almost begged the angel.

“Fine, wait a minute”

She had to put the phone down apparently, Stiles tried to tend his ear and listen more closely to the other side of the phone, it took two minutes to the nurse to go and come back.

“Still here Mr. Hale?”

“Yes, still here. So?”

“He’s sleeping, and his board said that he went to bed at 8, I put him in it myself”

“Oh ok, thanks you Jennifer, have a good night”

“You too Mr. Hale” and she hung up.

So, Peter was in his bed right now and was put in it at 8. It was currently 10 and the accident with Lydia and Jackson happened at 8.30, Stiles put his map application up and tried to calculate the time for a werewolf to come and go back to the hospital. I don’t know how an alpha run, but there is quite a distance and if he was in bed at 8 and then killed someone at 8.30, he must be really fast or having some help, thought the angel.  
Stiles sighed and went to his desk to start some homework, his mind still on the events of the night.

\---

When Stiles finally arrived at school the day after, he knew that it wasn’t going to be a good day: teacher professor conferences tonight, and Scott who just sent him a text saying he was leaving with Allison all day, it was written “hell” on the calendar for this day. And then the day started with Harris.  
At least he was close to Danny who apparently didn’t know what attacked his friend either. So either it was the alpha and Jackson was too afraid to talk about, after all, human’s had a really weird relationship with the supernatural, or he didn’t see anything, or maybe it was just a normal murder and everything will be fine soon.

“Yeah, that’s gonna happen” whispered Stiles, highlighting half of his chemistry book.

\---

It was after the Lacrosse practice that Stiles finally began to have some answers.

He was gathering some of the stuff they used for practice, thanks to being a benchwarmer when he heard a commotion coming from the locker room. He headed that way and heard Derek, from everybody, talking with an apparently a panicking Jackson, which made Stiles smirk and almost glow with satisfaction.  
Apparently Stiles wasn’t the only one after answer and while Stiles tried to be sneaky and talk to Danny, Derek decided for the front contact and went directly after the jock star. Derek was leaving the room when he finally came around and stopped a few feet away from Stiles.

“So, was he lying?” asked the boy.

Derek huffed, his eyes locked on Stiles’ before shaking slightly his head and heading to the exit of the room once more.

So Jackson didn’t see anything, thought Stiles while changing his closes, but what about Lydia?

\---

Stiles tried fifteen times to reach Scott to tell him that Jackson didn’t know anything, for once that Stiles had an information that he could share without trouble his friend was pulling a Houdini on him.

Resigning himself to more Stiles detective time he went to his jeep before heading to the Martin’s house where he was greeted by the tiniest dog he ever saw in all the thousands of years of his life.

“Hello Mrs. Martin” started Stiles once Lydia’s mother opened the door “I’m uh Stiles, I’m in your daughter’s class and I know she must be pretty shocked and all, I mean she wasn’t at school and everything and I wanted to know if maybe I could see her? For just a minute? Just to see if she’s ok I mean, not that she isn’t I’m sure”

Lydia’s mother watched him for a few seconds before letting him enter and guided him to a pink door.

“My dear, there is this boy Stiles, here to see you”

“What the hell is a Stiles?” slurred Lydia spread out on her bed.

He was a fucking angel that’s what a Stiles is, thought the boy and entered the room, watching Lydia’s mother’s departure before going closer to her daughter.

“So uh Lydia, just, how are you? I mean I was worried about you, you weren’t at school? How do you feel?”

“I feel fantastic” cheered the girl.

“Yeah I bet you did” said the angel after seeing the orange pill bottle on her nightstand “I’m sure you can’t say I saw Susie sitting in a shoe shine shop ten times fast”

“I saw Shuzie… I shaw Su… I saw …” trailed off the fairy. “I saw…”

“Lydia, what did you see?”

“Something…”

“Something like what Lydia? Was it an animal? A mountain lion?”

“I don’t… I don’t know… I was there… There was something … I saw it” whispered the red head her eyes suddenly wide before she passed out on her bed, snoring far from a ladylike.

Stiles looked at the girl for a little while before looking around the room, searching for anything useful or being from the day prior. He was looming around her desk when her phone went off on her nightstand.

“Of course” muttered Stiles “the cell phone, always check the cell phone!”

He went to the device and opened it, luckily it wasn’t password protected and he could have access to everything in it. He went to her messages for a while, where he find absolutely nothing except some useful advices about makeup and hair that Lydia send to some other girls and some boring exchange with Jackson where nothing came from too. He finally went to her picture folder and went to the day of the attacks, skipping picture after picture until he came to the last one, which were totally black and was apparently the presentation picture of a video which he put on play. Soon the screen of the phone was full of a huge beast with red eyes.

“Damn it!”

He then sent the video to himself before deleting it from her cell phone.

He got out of her room and nearly bumped into her mother just outside of it.

“She’s slipping; I think the pills exhausted her”

The woman nodded before heading toward another room, leaving Stiles on his own in the hall. He promptly left the house and went to his jeep where he sent the video to Scott saying to him that he found it on Lydia’s phone and that it was clearly the alpha who killed the manager of the store.

\---

When Stiles came back to his place he saw his dad leaving the house not dressed in his uniform but in a button up dress and some pants.

“Wow, where are you going? Do you have a date?”

“Stiles” sighed his father, pinching his nose “it’s parent-professor day remember?”

Oh shit, with everything happening today he didn’t even remember that fact, after he put him in such a somber mood just this morning.

“Yeah, I guess I forgot a bit” answered truthfully the boy.

“Tell me that you had straight A’s and no behavior issues?

“Ha, well, have a nice evening dad” and with that Stiles almost run toward the house, hearing his dad sigh behind him.

It wasn’t Stiles fault that he was unable to be concentrate in class, he was keeping his power inside for sixteen years now and just started to use them again since Scott’s bite but even though it wasn’t even to calm all the tension running in his body and making it moving every time.  
Stiles reached his room where he tried to dial Scott again but this time to remind him about the meeting where he would have to be because of his grades but once more no one picked up. Stiles sighed before spreading on his bed and watching his ceiling while thinking about everything he knew about the alpha or one of the alphas of Beacon Hills; still not sure that Peter Hale was the one.

The alpha they were looking for killed first Laura Hale of whom he gained the alpha power, or so Stiles thought, maybe he was alpha before and just killed her for the territory, that’s what actual wolves do sometimes after all, thought the angel. Then it was the whole “uncle “ thing that she thought about when she was cut in half, so either the uncle was her killer or her uncle knew the killer and Laura remember it before she died? The thing that Stiles saw wasn’t really précises, more like ideas or feeling that actual facts or word. The dead’s mind wasn’t he’s most useful and used power.

Then there was the killer spree that the alpha was going on and was trying to push Scott to join the party. 

And what was with the killing spree actually? Stiles straightened himself suddenly and almost ran to his father’s room which was used as his office some time and where all of the current files were stocked, he took the files about the two people that the alpha killed and went back on his bed where he spread the document in front of him.  
He looked first to the wound they had but no MO was shining through it, just maybe that the alpha really wanted them dead and not in the most peaceful way, he nearly tore the first one to pieces and cut the others throat and let him bleed in some video store alley. Then he went to the personal information of each death, the bus driver was formerly working in an assurance company for years before quitting five years ago or so, a list of the cases on which he worked was joined with his personal information, Stiles read it quickly seeing nothing relevant until the name Hale jumped to his eyes, it was one of the last case of the man, he worked on only three other case after this and then quit. Stiles frowned and kept the file on one of his knees before going through the other. If Garrison Myers (the bus driver) was a community model, he only had one ticket in his history, Carl Green, the video’s store manager, wasn’t unknown to the police of Beacon Hills : he went to juvie of 14 to 18, then beat up some guy without apparent motive, robbed a gas station, and the list finished with arson.

And Stiles froze.

“What are the odds” whispered the angel.

This time he truly ran this time to his father’s room and crouched near the bed and dragged a box from under it where he knew his dad kept all the cold case that bothered him or the case with which he disagreed, and there was the file of the Hale fire.  
He spread it on his bed with the other ones and read the conclusion of the insurance investigator Garrison Myers who concluded in less than ten lines to an accident due to the electric installation even though it was changed the year before. With the file was another sheet of paper written by his father where he wrote down some stuff on arsons and thought that Myers was protecting somebody by doing a sloppy job and that arson on a house of this size would need more than just a person since they didn’t find any unnatural accelerant.

When Stiles put the Hale fire’s file down he was sure of two things: one, Peter Hale was the alpha who bit Scott and killed Laura to gain her power, and two, his killing spree was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter !!


	7. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I took my sweet time to write it but I had a busy and depressive week-end, and I had a new idea for an other story and I write a few thing about it to not forget.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter, it's canon compliant, I had to rewrite the episodes right now to continue in the fic so I'm sorry if it bores you but it's a necessary evil.
> 
> And I want to thanks all of you for the comments, review, subscriptions and everything, you're all amazing!!!!
> 
> As usual, thanks to Mr_Ankles who beta read me, and you should totally check her fics out : http://archiveofourown.org/works/1487242/chapters/3139045

“And Chris Argent shot it?” scoffed the angel “yeah it’s got written hunter all over it. They wanted to reassure the city and kill something to push people away from the investigation and the alpha”

“Maybe, anyway, the investigation is closed officially” answered the teen wolf.

“Maybe officially but my dad kept the files at home and didn’t bring anyone back to the station. I don’t think he’s buying the whole mountain lion thing.”

“Well, your dad isn’t stupid. Maybe we should…”

“No!” cut the angel “we’re not bringing my dad in this clusterfuck that Beacon Hills became, his work is dangerous enough, I don’t want to him in harm way.”

“Well, we are, maybe if adults were with us...”

“We have Derek” cut in the boy once more “that’s enough adults for now. Things aren’t that fucked up yet, we just have a couple deaths, nothing we can’t handle.”

“If you say so…” trailed off Scott.

\---

“Hey dad, what’s up?” said the angel once he reached the kitchen “How is your hip?”

“It’s ok, son. The car wasn’t really fast; it was just the crazy of the parking lot. It just a bit blue now but it doesn’t hurt that much”

“You sure? You shouldn’t push yourself too hard. If you want we can have some meat tonight, to help with this old man hip”

“You’re my savior Stiles” deadpanned the sheriff.

Stiles smirked before heading to the fridge and took some milk out of it.

“Hey dad, so the investigation is over? You caught the mountain lion now? The one who killed people?”

“Yeah, Argent shot it. Everything is closed kiddo; you can’t stop to investigate yourself”

“What? I never…” Stiles stop when he saw the knowing look on his father face.

“Yeah, well, maybe I looked a bit in your file. I saw that you still have the file in your room”

“Just copies Stiles, don’t think about it, the investigation is closed and you’re late to school” and with that the Sheriff left the kitchen.  
It will be closed once Peter Hale is dealt with, thought Stiles.

\---

“Stiles I need you!! I went to Derek to help me but it doesn’t change anything, and I saw the alpha yesterday night!” started Scott once Stiles reached him at school.

“When do you see Derek again?” asked the angel.

“Tonight, after work, I still have a bunch of things to learn about control. He’s talking every time about animal side and instincts and shit like this”.

“Well, last time you let your instinct talk it wasn’t that good for either of us. I thought Allison voice was like chamomile to your wolfy side?”

“Yeah, well, Derek doesn’t want me to be close to her, so I need to find something else”

“At least Derek and I agree on something”

“What?” said Scott stopping dead in his tracks “I thought you liked Allison?”

“Of course I like her Scott” said the angel after grabbing Scott arm to keep him walking “but she’s a hunter princess and you’ve been a werewolf for less than a month. It’s risky,   
even for you. If her parents learn that you’re a werewolf, you will be a new pelt on Allison for Christmas”

“Now” started again Stiles, “I have until tonight to teach you how to not kill everybody if Allison isn’t close. Who can say no to this kind of challenge?”

\---

“Ok, now, put this on?” said Stiles after grabbing something in his duffle bag.

“Is this heart monitor? Why do we need a heart monitor?” asked confused Scott while obeying to Stiles and putting the thing on.

“Because, you need to work on your control to prevent the shift, and you shift when you feel a strong emotion like anger, excitement, adrenaline and else, and every strong emotion makes your heartbeat rise, so with that we’ll see if your heart beat is too fast and then you’ll have to make him go steady again, keep calm and not change or kill anybody, capiche?”

After explaining everything to Scott, Stiles went to put some tape around Scott’s wrists.

“With that you won’t be able to defend yourself wolf boy” muttered Stiles.

“You’re sure you know what you’re doing with all of this?” asked Scott over his shoulder while Stiles was crouching behind him.

“Yeah, yeah, what could happen anyway? You killing me? Pffff, no sense. I’ll haunt you so bad you’ll not even be able to end the day.”

Then Stiles went a few yards away from Scott with his Lacrosse gear.

“So now, I’m going to hit you with all these balls and remember you have to keep calm!”  
Stiles sent Lacrosse balls after Lacrosse balls for nearly half an hour, changing his aim to touch different part of Scott body before the heart monitor went crazy and Scott fell on the ground.

“Scott, you have to stay calm now, steady your heart buddy. You can’t change here, calm down, it’s ok” reassured the boy while keeping an eye on the application paired with the heart monitor and keeping track of Scott’s heartbeat who was raising fast and now stopped around 163 for a bit.

“Yeah, now you have to calm down, you stopped the change, come back now” said Stiles.

It took Scott a minute of breathing for steadying his heart once more, going back to a normal heart rate and retracting his claws which started to spread.

“The anger, it made me change but. … there is something else. The angrier I got, the stronger I felt” panted the teen wolf.

“So Derek was right, it’s the anger”

“I can’t be close to Allison…”

“Why? Because she makes you happy and you can’t control yourself?”

“No, because she makes me weak”

“Wow you sound like Derek”

“I know but… I can’t stay close to her when the alpha is after us while she makes me weak. I need to be the best I can be if Derek and I have to work together to stop it”

“Well, in this case you stay away from her for a few days. You can do that” began Stiles once the boys reach the locker room after their “control practice”.

“But is it a few days, or is it forever?” answered Scott.

“It’s probably just part of the learning process, woman don’t make you weak, we’re not Spartan or something”

“Yeah but look at Derek, he’s totally alone, what if it’s because of it? What if I need to be alone too to control myself? What if I can’t be around her again?”

“You’re not gonna end up like Derek, well figure something out, stop worrying like that, you’ll get an ulcer. Come on, let just get out of here” said Stiles after putting his duffle bag back in his locker.

“Yeah, it’s reek in here anyway”

“In a boy’s locker room? That doesn’t make any sense at all” said Stiles rolling his eyes to his friend.

“No, it’s like something’s rotting or dying in here”

\---

After spending the afternoon working on Scott’s control and seeing him falling back on his Allison obsession to control himself and learning to control his anchor, the angel left his friend at the vet’s and came back home where he threw his bag on his bed before sitting on his deck and turning on his rolling chair.

How can I make Scott and Derek understand that it’s Peter who is the alpha? thought the angel.

He suddenly rose from his chair and took his key before going back to his jeep.

“If I can’t make them understand, maybe I can deal with him myself or something” muttered the angel once he was in his jeep.

Once arrived at the hospital and parked at the hospital he saw Derek’s car in the parking lot as well.

“Shit!” whispered Stiles “I’ll just have to wait now…”

He took his phone out and starting some game of angry bird to help him wait for Derek to leave the hospital. He must have been visiting his uncle; nothing else could bring him to the hospital. A few minutes after he arrived he saw the nurse of Peter Hale walking toward the Camaro and put a paper on his windshield and then she came back to the hospital like nothing happened.

“What the hell” whispered the angel.

Should I go and see what she put on his car? If I do that and he get out of the hospital in the same time it could be awkward, or he could smell me on the paper, thought Stiles.  
He was still debating the pros and cons to go to see the paper when he saw Derek stormed out of the hospital, his grumpy face in full force before he saw the paper too, he reached for it and Stiles could see that whatever was on the paper shook the beta pretty bad, he saw him raised his head and looking in every direction, Stiles crouch himself against his seat in case and waited a few minutes before raising once more and seeing that the Camaro was gone.

“What the hell was on this paper?”

And why did the nurse bring it, added Stiles’ mind.  
It was then that he remember the conversation he had on the phone when he was pretending to be Derek Hale to see if Peter left the hospital or not. That Jennifer nurse said that she put him in bed herself and that he was still in his room. But what if she lied? What if she was helping Peter for whatever reason. It could be hella helpful for Peter to have his nurse in his side, thought Stiles.

He left his car a few seconds after and went directly toward the long term care building, avoiding everybody on his way, specially this nurse who was on his new list of “Peter’s potential spawn”.

It took him no time to reach Peter’s room without crossing anybody’s path, he entered the room quickly after looking around him to see if he was really alone and closed the door behind him. Just like last time he took the other chair of the room and reached the alpha before he sat close to him, Peter ignored all of his movement in the room and kept looking through the window of his room.

“Hello Peter, It’s me again, Stiles, I don’t know if you remember me?” started the angel, earning no reaction from the other man.

“Last time I learned that you were an alpha, does it mean something to you? Alpha?” Stiles kept talking, changing his position to face the man whose eyes were still on the windows.

“What if I talk you about the fire?” at those words the alpha turned his eyes and locked them in Stiles’.

“Well, that did trigger something, didn’t it? Uhmmm”

Stiles kept watching the man, for the first time he earned a reaction of him, but it wasn’t sure what to do now that his audience was showing a bit of interest.

“I know you’re the one killing people… Garrison Myers? Carl Green? Laura Hale?”

The eyes of the man flashed a bright red when the boy said his niece name making the angel jump before he composed himself again.

“Ok, so your niece name is a sore subject for you? Maybe because you killed her?” taunted the boy, looking for other possible trigger for the man but this time nothing happened.

“Ok, let’s try something else… “

The boy stayed with Peter for almost an hour, while the sun set, trying different words to earn some sort of reaction from him, until now only the mention of Laura at the beginning provoked something, nothing since then, not even the mention of the fire and of everybody in it.

“What about the hunters? Do you know the Argents, Peter?”

The boys saw the red bleeding through the alpha eyes then, and the beginning of some fangs piercing his gums

“Wow” said the angel rising from his seat, “very sore subject, the Argent?” claws started showing on the man hands clawing the armchair where he was sitting.

“Argent!!” almost screamed the pretended teenager, this time spit started dripping of his fang on his chin and hair began to sprout of his cheeks, his eyes burning red like fire.

The angel was going to say “Argent” once more and surely earn Peter’s wrath and a few bites when his phone rang suddenly, making him jump and earning a quick twitch of Peter’s cheek to the sound.

“Hey Scott, I’m quite busy right now...”

“I need you to come get me at work right now, something came up!” cut the werewolf

“What came up?”

“I’ll tell you once you’re here, but I think I figure something to bring the alpha to us” and with that the boy hung up.

Stiles sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. During the conversation the alpha slightly calmed himself and only his eyes were still showing that he came short of losing control.

“I guess it’s not today that you’re going to chew on me then Peter” said the boy while he stood in front of the man, “but I’ll come back. Maybe you’re not entirely human anymore, or maybe even not at all, but I’m sure we can reach something together. Anyway, good talk with you, Alpha!” and with that the boy left Peter’s room, looking once more for any nurse in the hall and when he was sure that nobody were here he walked back to his car.

\---

“I think it’s a terrible idea” said Stiles once they reached the school.

“Well, it’s the only one I’ve got, and it really could work” answered Scott while getting out of the car. “You just take care that we enter the school, I’ll handle the rest”

Derek’s Camaro reached them a few seconds after they parked, with Deaton in the back seat. The angel was quite uneasy to see Deaton in this situation while he knew that he wasn’t the alpha they were looking for, maybe Deaton knew that something was up, after all, the few time that Stiles met the vet he felt that Deaton wasn’t only a vet and had some hiding knowledge, but he wasn’t really sure of what the man was, only that he was able to use some basic and natural magic, nothing fancy or powerful like true witches, but a bit of magic nonetheless.

They left the two men in front of the school while the two boys went toward it and toward the principal office where was the announce system.

“So, do you know what you’ll do if the alpha doesn’t show up?” asked Stiles, earning a head shake from Scott, “or if he does show up?” head shake again “good plan”.  
Stiles went through some adjustment of the system.

“Ok, so you’re just gonna howl in it, and we all pray that P... I mean the alpha” recovered quickly the angel “comes running to the school where you and Derek take care of him?”

“That’s the idea yeah”

“Ok, brilliant” muttered the boy “Here, just howl in it and be convincing”

“Ok” sighed Scott, clearing his throat while taking the mic from Stiles.

He pushed the on button of the advice and then started whining in it, earning a wince from the angel who was thinking about nails on a blackboard while listening to Scott try at howling, resisting the urge to laugh once Scott finished it and asked him his opinion on it.

“Was that ok? I mean, that was a howl, right?”

“Well…” trailed Stiles off “sure yeah, if by howl you mean a cat being choked to death”

“What do I do? I tried it, how am I supposed to do this?” said the panicking wolf.

“Hey, hey Scott, stop it.” Said the angel while reaching his friend and clapping him supportively on his shoulder. “Listen, you’re calling an alpha, your alpha, so be a man, well, a   
werewolf, not a teen wolf! Be a werewolf! Just do it, it’s gonna be ok”

“Yeah, ok”

Stiles took a few steps away from the werewolf, letting him breathe a bit and concentrate on the task at hand. This time when Scott put the thing on and howled, it was a true roar, making the whole school shake, it quite surprised the angel that none of the windows broke with the strength of the howl and the sound system amplifying the strength of it in every empty classroom.

Stiles was smiling like a loon, proud of his best friend who finally was starting to come in his new werewolf shoes. The other teen was proud of himself too, huge grin on his face when he turned toward his friend.

“I did it!” nearly shrieked Scott

“Yes bro, you nailed it! It was amazing!! Come we have to go back to Derek and see how Deaton is”

They walked back to the parking lot with grin on their face when they met Derek

“What the hell was that?” said the angry werewolf “I’m gonna kill the both of you!”

“Sorry, I didn’t know it would be this loud” answered Scott

“Yeah, it was loud! But it was awesome!” added Stiles

“Shut up!!”

“Don’t be such a sourwolf” replied the angel.

“Hey, what did you do with him?” said suddenly Scott after reaching the car.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Deaton, where is he? He was in your backseat Derek!”

“I didn’t do anything” said the werewolf, a few second before a clawed hand got through his back and break free on the other side, bringing blood in his mouth, the alpha standing behind him and throwing the beta on the side.

“What the hell was that!!” screamed Stiles while the boys were trying to barricade the main door of the school.

“That’s the alpha, I guess it worked!” answered a panicked Scott.

“Do you think he killed Derek?” asked Stiles while the boys were running in the halls toward an empty classroom.

“We have to find somewhere to hide while the alpha is here! I can’t take it down on my own!”

“We have to go back to my jeep and get the hell out of here!” said Stiles a few second before the window next to them exploded because of a black thing who fell on the floor a few feet away from them.

“That’s my battery! Damn it, here goes our plan to get the hell out of here! We have to move Scott; we don’t know where the alpha is!”

The two boys were racing in the hall when they ran into Allison, Jackson and Lydia.

“What the hell are you doing here?” screamed Stiles

“Stiles!” hissed Scott, “make less noise!”

“What is happening here?” asked Jackson.

“You asked me to come!” said Allison

“What? I asked you to? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Allison showed him her cell phone, where a text from Scott cell phone was received a few times before.

“I didn’t send it, I don’t even have a cell phone right now, I broke mine” pressed Scott.

“Who sent this text then?”

A few thuds were heard by the teenage group coming from the room above them.

“Run!” scream Scott while taking Allison hand at the same time as the alpha broke the ceiling and fall into the room, running after the teens. They ran for a few minutes before entering a room.

“Scott, we can’t stay here! Look, they’re fucking huge windows! We can’t stay here!”

“What is going on?” panicked Lydia.

The whole bunch of teens was panicking, Stiles watching all of them; he himself wasn’t really calm even if he wasn’t on the same panic level the two girls were on. He was watching all of them, while thinking about some ideas to get the hell out of her, after a few thousands of years of existence you’d think that he would come up with a lot of awesome ideas but nothing was popping in his head when his train of thought was destroyed by what came from Scott next.

“It’s Derek, Derek Hale, he’s trying to kill us, he locked us in here!”

If Stiles was opening his eyes more than that, he was sure that his eyes would pop out of their socket. He walked toward Scott and grabbed him by his arm while the other teens were screaming and panicking about Derek Hale killing everybody in the room.

“Scott, are you serious right now?” hissed the angel “Derek really? We already said he killed his sister and now you want to say to everybody that he’s the one attacking us tonight?”

“I don’t know Stiles, I panicked, I didn’t know what to do, they were screaming! And if he’s dead, it doesn’t matter anyway, right?”

“Except if he’s not”

Scott sighed before moving his hand in his hair, his eyes roaming everywhere without stopping.

“If he’s alive he’s gonna kill me for this!”

“Yep” said Stiles “But right now we have a bigger issue, like how do we get out of here alive?”

Jackson suddenly cut their conversation

“Why doesn’t Stilinski call his useless dad and ask him to send the police station here!”

“He’s right” said Scott, “tell him the truth if you have to, just call him”

“I can’t let my dad come here and watch him being eaten alive by some alpha on steroid!” answered the angel before receded from Scott.

“Ok, give me the phone” bided Jackson before going after Stiles and reaching for him, sensing the other boy behind him Stiles turn rapidly on himself and punched the jock square in the jaw, throwing him away from himself.

“Fine” said finally the boy after freeing himself from Scott’s hold.

He put his phone out and dialed his father and going directly on his dad’s voicemail. “Hey dad it’s me, I need to call me right back when you heard this, ok? We’re at the school and we need you”

His message was cut when something started to bang against the door of the room they were hiding in.

“Run!!”

The five teenagers ran toward the next room and came across the kitchen of the school.

“The stairs here, they go up!”

“Once we’re up we can only go up Stiles!” said the wolf

“It’s better than staying here for the alpha to find us!”

The group ran in the stairs and came in the next floor of the school.

“Here!” said Scott while opening the door of a room and letting the other teens entered in it.

Once in the room the angel went toward the window, thinking about his dad whom he asked for help, asking him to maybe come across the supernatural when he swore to himself years ago to always protect the man from everything, especially the supernatural. The boy sighed before his gaze fell on Jackson’s car.

“Hey Jackson” started the angel “how many people can fit in your car?”

“Five if someone squeezes themselves on someone else’s lap” answered the jock

“Five? I barely fit in it!” hissed Allison

“It doesn’t matter anyway; we have to leave the school before going to his car. We need the keys to the other doors, we can’t go back to the main door of the school” said Stiles.

“The janitor room, they have the keys of every room in the school, they must have the keys to the outside doors too” said Scott.

“What? We’re not leaving the room!” said Allison

“I’ll go alone, I just need a few minutes to go to their room and come back to the keys. It won’t take that long” reassured Scott.

Stiles cut himself of the conversation, thinking about Peter Hale, and why he wanted Allison to be in the school, because the angel was sure that it was the alpha that sent the text to her. He has to want something from all of it, thought the angel, he sent the text just a few minutes after Scott howled in the school, so the alpha knew where they were. Why sending the Argent’s girl there too? Did the alpha want to kill her, in front of Scott?  
Stiles was still stuck in his thoughts when finally Scott left the room to go to the janitor’s room and get the keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoy this!
> 
> The next chapter is already written, I'll publish it tonight or maybe tomorrow.
> 
> See ya


	8. Chapter seven

Stiles was looking through the window while the three other teens were talking to themselves. Even if Allison was Scott’s girlfriend, Stiles never had the occasion to really talk to her and the actual situation wasn’t really talk material. Then Lydia, whom everybody thought that Stiles was in love with her since fourth grade when Stiles transferred to Scott’s elementary school, he never talked with her, her fairy side was still worrying him and his cover, but the girl didn’t look like she was aware of her heritage. If her family never talked to her about it, then it could be years before she started show some of her powers, some fairies didn’t start showing anything before being thirty years old! And he still didn’t know what kind of fairy was Lydia, without knowing what power she had, it was almost impossible to know. And then Jackson, Lydia’s boyfriend or toy, depending of her mood, Stiles’ nemesis if he had one since he became human. He would have surely killed him if the jock wasn’t plain human and therefore weaker than him, but his attitude toward the angel that brought Stiles near the limit of his patience.

Anyway, they were all in this together, and all waiting for Scott to save the day.

Allison was nearly in Jackson’s arm when he suddenly fell on the floor screaming and reaching for his neck, where three claws’ mark could be seen by Stiles. What the hell, thought the angel. The jock stood up again, panting heavily and going defensive when the girls tried to help him, hiding his neck from everybody even if Stiles had already seen it when he was on the floor.

Once the teenagers calmed themselves, and Stiles came back to his spot against the window, they finally could hear Scott’s footstep in echoing in the halls when his shadow came visible through the door’s window, he stays a few seconds against the window before a the click of the door lock could be heard.

“Scott!” screamed Allison while hitting the door.

The three other teens went toward the doors and trying to help Allison to open it. Before Lydia screamed to make them stop.

“Stop!! Do you hear that…?” She trailed off while siren began to be heard from outside.

\---

“You sure it was Derek Hale” asked once more Sheriff Stilinski to both of the boys

“Yes!”

“I saw him too” added Stiles.

Stiles’ father sighed before leaving the boys and going to talk to other officers came to the school.

“Hey, don’t you think it’s weird that we all survived?” asked Scott.

“What do you mean? We outlasted the alpha, you should be happy! We survived the night”

“I know but, I saw him, when I was in the halls, and he went close to the room where we were hiding, he knew where we were, but he never barged in it. You don’t find it strange?”

“Well, it’s the alpha; everything he’s doing is strange, no?”

“I don’t know, I think, the fact that he wants me in his pack, maybe he wants me to get rid of my old pack first”

“What do you mean? That the alpha wants you to kill me?”

“You, Allison, even Jackson and Lydia. The alpha knows that I hang out with all of you, he must have smelled me on them and now, he wants me to get rid of all of you”

“And then you’ll be alone, and he could claim you for his pack, and you’ll have no anchors anymore” whispered the angel.

“But it’s not the worst part…”

“What does it mean it’s not the worst part? Talking about killing all of us isn’t the worst part?”

“He made me shift! He cornered me in the gymnasium and when he made me shift I wanted to do it, I wanted to kill all of you”

“Yeah, but you didn’t do it, right? So it means that he can’t control you completely, that must be good, no?”

Scott sighed, turning his head slightly before rushing toward Allison. And here ends our conversation, thought the angel, rolling his eyes.

He went after his dad once Scott left his side.

“Hey dad, can you bring me at home? My car is dead”

“Sure kiddo, we’re bringing Scott to the McCall’s then we can head home, I think everybody wants to put this day behind them”

You don’t even know dad, thought Stiles, you don’t even know.

\---

The day after the attack at the school started like any other day, well, just for the first half hour, then it went on his own path, just like every day for a while now.

“Hey dad” greeted Stiles once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

His father was leaning over the table.

“Hello son”

“What’s going on? You have your not happy face”

“My not happy face?” asked in disbelief his father

“Yeah, you know, when you’re squint your eyes and your nose make this weird thing that he does sometimes, just like right now! See! Not happy face” said Stiles as he went to the fridge.

“I guess you’re right about my face, I’m not really happy right now. Every picture we took of Hale when he was in custody came back with a defect”

“A default?” asked Stiles before leaning over the table and see what his dad was talking about, and he saw it. Every picture of Derek had a flash around his face. His eyes reflected the flash, thought Stiles. And none of them were useful to spread around town as a person of interest.

Good, at least he will not be too unhappy about all this story, reasoned Stiles, after all, it’s the second time we accused him of being a killer, Stiles winced at his own thought and shake his head to chase any bad thought going on in it.

“Anyway, I just got called a few minutes prior, there is an emergency in some part of the preserve” said his father

“When you say emergency, you mean….?”

“Yes Stiles, I mean murder, now go to school before I drag you there in the backseat of my cruiser”

“You were supposed to drop me there this morning!” complained Stiles

“I know kiddo, but I have to go to the preserve and it’s on the other side. You’ll have to take the bus today” said the sheriff before getting his holster and leaving the room, after cleaning his files a bit.

Stiles sighed heavily before eating two pop tarts and leaving the house too.

\---

“So Scotty boy” started Stiles once he reached the other boy in the high school halls “ready for the full moon tonight?”

“I don’t know man, after the alpha yesterday; I don’t know what I can do…”

“Well, we’re gonna lock in your room tonight, and hope that Derek comes back at some point to help us deal with the Big Bad wolf who wants to eat us all” answered cheerfully Stiles.

“I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room. And you since really happy today”

“Well, it’s not every day that I can lock my best friend in his room and restrain him in it, I’ll find a way, don’t worry!”

\---

“Scott?” Melissa yelled from the other room

“Nope, Stiles” answered the boy dropping his duffle bag

“Key?”

“Yeah, I had one made…”

“It doesn’t surprise me… Stiles, is he ok? I mean, with all the Allison thing and school? And everything? He doesn’t talk to me these days…”

“Yeah. Totally. He just had a bit of a rough week, but he’s ok”

“Yeah, I get it. Ok, well, be careful tonight”

Stiles sighed in relief once Melissa left the house. He always loved the woman but he always hated talking to her when they were just the two of us. The remaining of what he could have had that with his own mom always in the back of his head.

Stiles went up the stairs and entered Scott’s room before flailing heavily.

“Dude! You scared the hell out of me!!” squealed Stiles.

“I’m fine Stiles, I’m just going to bed early tonight” answered Scott from his armchair in a corner of the room.

“You’re sure about it? Because you’ve got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes and face, almost like Derek and it’s really starting to freak me out”

“I’m fine” repeated the teen wolf, “You should go now”

“Fine but don’t you want to see what I brought in my bag? You could use some of it, or don’t, just take look in it”

Scott rose from his chair, slowly walking toward the angel and crouching in front of him, going through the chains in Stiles’ bag.

“You really think I’m gonna let you chain me like a dog?” growled Scott

“Well” answered Stiles slowly putting his hand in his side pocket “actually” and taking the handcuff in here “not really” and with that he practically jump on Scott arm, handcuffing him and then closing the other handcuff on his radiator while Scott began to growl heavily, his face turned toward Stiles and hair spreading on his cheeks.

“Don’t break them please, they’re my dad’s!” said the angel when Scott started to pull on the cuffs.

“I’m gonna kill you!!” roared Scott, pulling stronger on the cuff, making his radiator vibrate with the shake of his arm.

Stiles took a couple of steps back wary of the rage rising in Scott, ready to deal with an angry werewolf if needed to, he may have wanted to keep his secret but he will not surrender his life for the sake of it. Never. He kept watching Scott trying to extract himself from cuffs, his wrist red from the repeated friction, not even healing anymore since he kept pulling on it.

“Let me out Stiles, it’s just the full moon, please, it’s starting to hurt” begged Scott, “you’re my friend, please, Stiles” continued Scott.

Stiles narrowed his eyes on Scott while the teen wolf suddenly began to scream, the full moon light shining on him. Stiles took a deep breath, watching Scott scream wasn’t that easy for Stiles, even if he had some resentment because the teen wolf tried to kill him a few weeks prior on his first full moon, it was still his friend that he was watching be hurt because of the moon, because of the pull on him, stronger than anything before and calling him to go outside.  
In a sudden burst of strength Scott freed himself from the handcuffs and jump through the window before Stiles could do or say anything.

“Oh crap!”

He then ran outside, got in the jeep and turned on the ignition. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Scott, on his best friend’s well-being, he spent so much time with him that it took him only a few seconds before a light pull began to spread within him, like a leash closed on him and hold by the wolf. He knew then the direction took by the wolf and put the car in motion.

Before he succeeded to reach Scott, his phone went off and he accepted the call without looking.

“Scott? Is it you? Where the hell are you?”

“He’s with me” answered Derek “I’m bringing him back to his place” and he hung up.

Stiles looked at his cell phone and sighed, making an abrupt half turn and going back the way he came from.

\---

“There is a cure!!” greeted Scott once Stiles came back to the McCall’s place.

“What are you talking about?” asked confuse Stiles

“If you’re bitten, Derek said there could be a cure. He’s not sure, but he said that if I killed the alpha, I could be cure!”

“And you believe him? More important, could you kill the alpha?”

“I… I don’t know…” whispered Scott, head bowed “I don’t want to be a werewolf, and Derek said that he would help me kill him, I’ll just have to give the last blow”

“Scott… You’re not a killer” said the angel before he sat close to his friend and put his arm around his shoulders, the excitement of the night forgotten and forgiven.

“I know that, but it’s my only chance… My only chance to be normal again, and be with Allison”

“We’ll figure something out, I promise you Scott”

“Yeah, well at least Derek shared some things with me…”

“Like what?”

“Well, apparently his sister was looking for Harris”

“Harris? Our chemistry teacher?”

“Yeah, and she made this drawing from Allison’s necklace too… So well start with it, maybe if we understand everything we could find who the alpha is”

“Why is it always around Allison?” asked in a sigh Stiles.

I already know who the alpha is, Scott, I just have to find a way to tell you with proof and everything, thought the angel.

\---

When he came back to his home, he could see two new files on the pile situated on the dinner table, he approached the table, wary of his father to appear suddenly when Stiles doesn’t hear or feel him and read the names on the file : Unger Morris and Reddick Alexander, none of them ringed a bell in Stiles’ mind but he put it in it and promised to himself to read those files later, every death from now on would be put on the alpha account until proven otherwise, thought the boy.

He went directly to bed this night, he didn’t even cross his father before he fell fast asleep, dreaming once more of this white room and this freaking huge gray wolf on his enormous tree stump. It was the same dream for a month now, and he was as close to understanding it as he was a month ago. None of the things in his dreams were making any sense to him, he never heard about this kind a white huge room or about a wolf tree stump’s guardian. The only thing he knew, was that it wasn’t really a dream, it wasn’t a memory either, it was something else but he couldn’t figure this out, not that he put a lot of time on it, with the alpha and Scott, his time was more than full.

\---

“How am I supposed to ask her for her necklace? She’s not even talking to me anymore” whined Scott once the two boys entered the high school.

“I don’t know man, just ask her. It’s Allison, not a dragon; she may say yes, you don’t know until you try”

“I’m not sure… It would be easier if I just try to take it when she takes her shower or something”

“Well, I don’t really care how you take it, we just need it and hope it will take us to a homicidal alpha werewolf, so use your A-game and go get it, then you’ll have the girl once the alpha is dealt with”

Scott sighed before leaving his friend side and going on his own way, they didn’t share class for a few periods this day.

He spent the three next hours trying to figure a way to say to Scott and Derek that Peter Hale was the alpha, but even if he showed them his father’s files and talk to them about the connection he made, Peter could still not react if they were going to see him, after all the two werewolf saw him and none of them were aware that they were facing the alpha. Keeping secrets from the betas was beginning to be way too hard for Stiles. He wasn’t used to be that secretive, he wasn’t close to anybody for millennium and now, he had a best friend, a brother even, and couldn’t tell him anything about his true self. That. Sucked.

The only thing he came to think about was trying to lure the alpha once more or bring Scott to the hospital and provoke the alpha by talking about the Argent’s until he began to snarl.

Talking about the alpha, there was one thing who could bring them to him: somebody had to send the text that Allison received the night of the school’s attack, and the angel was more than willing to find out who send it and ready to pray that it would bring them to Peter or to the nurse, Stiles wasn’t really sure about the current mental state of Peter and what was Peter’s doing or Jennifer’s.

Anyway, he needed to investigate on this text thing.

Once his last class alone ended more of shit was dumped on him by his so called best friend.

“Jackson knows!” hissed Scott once he grabbed Stiles and dragged him away from his classroom.

“What do you mean he knows? What does he know?”

“I don’t know! Nothing! Everything! He knows what I am!” stressed the werewolf.

“Oh shit! How could he know? Did he say it? Explicitly said it?”

“No but he implied it pretty freaking clearly”

“He doesn’t have any proof anyway, right? So, it’s not that big of deal, right?”

“If he figured it out, Allison’s father could! Or Jackson could tell him! I’m so dead!” hissed the wolf.

“Ok, that’s bad. First, you’ve got to take that necklace, we need it. And do you know where Derek is?”

“I don’t know, he’s on lockdown as we ask him to. And I’ll find a plan to take her necklace”

“Ok, don’t forget Scotty boy, A-game!”

\---

The day continued on its way, nothing much happened except for the little outburst from Scott while Jackson was whispering some shit to him during lunch from across the room, if the boys hoped that they could deter Jackson from the werewolf thing before it wasn’t possible anymore.

Once Stiles came back to his place, he ran toward his room, planning to find a way to track the text down to its sender, that’s what was planned before he actually reach his room and that his father called for him, that’s when he saw the werewolf lurking in a corner of his room, making him flail aggressively. He ran toward the open door before his father could enter his room.

“Heeyyy dad”

 

“Ok, look, I’ve got some things to do to the station before tonight, but I’ll be able to come to the match tonight, for your first game on first line”

“My first game. Gosh, yeah, great. Uh, awesome dad”

“I’m very happy for you” said his father, a proud smile on his face.

“Oh yeah, I’m happy too. Yeah happy” said Stiles, too cheerful to be real.

His dad narrowed his eyes to his son antics but said nothing.

“Ok, kiddo, see you there then” and reached for his son to hug him “I’m proud of you son”

“Thanks dad” whispered Stiles in his father neck

“Ok, I’m going now, see ya”

“Yeah, sure”

He only had the time to close the door before he was slammed against it, he control himself to not react to the angry werewolf in front of him, not wanting to throw him through to room in an angry reflex.

“If you say one word” growled the beta

“Like what? You mean something like “Hey dad, Derek Hale’s in my room, bring your big gun”? Ok now, let me go, you’re in my house, we’re playing by my rules, it’s the sheriff house, and you don’t want him to know you’re here, now do you?” snickered Stiles. 

Then Stiles finally got back to his desk and put his computer back on.

“Scott got the necklace?”

“No, he’s still working on it, but there is something else we can try”

Derek made a gesture for Stiles to go on.

“The night we were trapped at the school, someone sent a text to Allison saying it was Scott, but we know that it wasn’t Scott who sent it. So I was thinking about trying to find who sent it to her”

“Can you do it?” asked Derek

“No, not me. But I know someone; I just need to convince him to do it”

\---

The half hour it took for Danny to come to Stiles’ house was the longest of his human life, maybe even longer. Derek wasn’t really prone to conversation and any attempts from Stiles were failed so instead of watching the beta, Stiles choose to try to do some homework before the Hawaiian boy came there.  
When Derek heard the goalie’s car parking in front of the Stilinski house he went on a corner of the room and took a book without looking. A dictionary, well thought, thought Stiles, rolling internally his eyes to the werewolf.

“Hey Danny boy, how are you?”

“Fine, so this lab work we have to do? Did you think of a subject?” ask genuinely the other boy.

“Actually, I wanted to ask you something before that” winced Stiles while playing with his finger.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to trace a text”

“You want me to what?” asked incredulous Danny.

“Trace a text”

“I came here to do lab work, we’re lab partners Stiles”

“I know, and we will, once you trace the text. I saw your report at the sheriff station a while ago, I know you can do it” begged the angel

“You what? I was 13, you shouldn’t have read it. We’re doing lab work, and that’s it!”

“Fine” sighed Stiles while Danny took a seat next to him.

“Who’s he again?” asked Danny, pointing Derek.

“Um, my cousin... Miguel”

“Is that blood on his shirt?” whispered Danny.

“Yeah, yes. He gets these horrible nosebleeds you know. Hey Miguel, why don’t you take one of my shirts?” clearly ordered Stiles, making some eyes movement to speed Derek up.  
When the werewolf started to change his shirt he couldn’t keep himself to watch the man, his muscle were quite a piece of art. Really. Even for someone who lived for thousands of years and saw a lot of people walking on earth, and if the look on Danny’s face was anything to go by, he wasn’t the only one to find the werewolf’s body worthwhile.

Danny saw the angels face and sigh, before turning to the computer.

“You’re terrible person Stiles” muttered the kid.

“I know, it keeps me awake at night” preen the angel.

“Ok I’ll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text”

\---

“It’s from where?” asked once more Stiles, still shock.

“From Melissa McCall’s computer at the hospital” repeated Danny.

At least it’s from the right place, thought the angel, but why using Melissa’s post at the hospital? Well, now he could justify bringing Derek to the hospital with him, he will just have to find a way to bring Peter to the party too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to publish the next one soon.
> 
> Hope you liked this one


End file.
